Heart In A Cage
by xXAnObeliskOfShadowXx
Summary: When problems arise in the Rekai Koenma has to bring out someone his father had seald away 211 years ago. The Spirit dectives must train her for the up coming challenge. But what will become of her after her part has been played?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guy's. If you don't like OC's x characters in the story I suggest you go away. I don't want to be flamed because you don't like the pairing. Also if I have any spelling mistakes please PM me don't make your review (if you leave one) all about my spelling. Thanks a bunch and I hope you'll all like the story.

Mar

And now for the statement that will save my ass

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own YYh. If I did there would be tons of Kuwabaka bashing. And Hiei would rarely wear a shirt drools...Ah! My keyboard!

ONWARD!

* * *

Dusk's body whipped around at the sound of Lilly's shriek. She and Jinx saw an electric cage being brought down on her.

Dusk's body moved into action, sliding under and pushing Lilly out just in time. The metal cage hit the ground enclosing her behind it. Dusk could hear Jinx and Lilly calling for her but it was too late. 100,000 volts of electricity went surging through her body.

Dusk's mouth was slightly open her eyes open looking up at the ceiling.

Slowly her body fell forward. It made a sickening crack as she hit the floor face down.

Jinx and Lilly crawled towards the cage. Jinx frowned while Lilly burst into tears. There were many fluids leaking from her face. Jinx didn't know what to do so she cautiously put her arm around Lilly and pulled her over to cry on her shoulder.

Lilly kept sobbing repeating 'it's all my fault. You two should have gone on' over and over through her heavy sobs.

Jinx pushed the sobbing mess of a girl away. Lilly looked at her like she couldn't believe it. Jinx turned to Lilly, her face stern.

'Your right Lilly. It is your fault that Akane is dead.' Jinx said using Dusk's real name that only her closest friends knew. 'If you hadn't have goofed she'd still be alive. You're the one that complained about coming and you blew it. You've gotten our best friend killed. Now Koennma's dog's are on their way over here. If we don't move we'll be taken.' Jinx inhaled. 'Then we'll both be dead and Dusk would have wasted her life on you. Now get your sorry ass moving!' Jinx barked. Lilly jumped at severity in the elemental demon's voice but did as she was told.

Slowly Jinx and Lilly emerged from the dark corridor where they had left their leader and best friend. Jinx held Lilly back from continuing on. She raised a hand and cupped it around her mouth. Jinx exhaled and a soft mist came out revealing strings hanging from the ceiling to the ground.

Jinx started walking across the floor to a large glass case in the center of the room. She shouted to Lilly to stay where she was while she got the twin crystals.

Lilly stood still shivering from hiding her heave sobs. _'I've killed her. I killed my best friend it's all my fault!' _Lilly thought to herself, letting a few tears escape from her eye.

All of a sudden she felt a sudden chill and looked to her right. There she saw Dusk's black shadow form. She was plastered against the wall, a look of peace on her face as if she was content with having been captured.

She turned to her left and looked at Lilly. The smile that made people love her so crept across her lips. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak 'Lil, its fine. I heard what Jinx said to you. It's not your fault. That's just her way of coping with sadness. Don't let it get to you.' Dusk said in her kind voice. 'I'm here to tell you I'm going to be fine. Koennma won't kill me; you know what kind of demon I am and when he finds out.' Dusk s paused. 'He'll just run a few tests. But won't kill me. I'll get back to you two somehow. Don't worry yourself. I'll be fine I swear it.' Dusk said through her shadow. 'But I thought you were dead.' Lilly choked out. Dusk's shadow laughed a bit 'I'm in pain. Very excruciating thank you very much. But no, not dead. It'll take more than that to kill me. Though I'll be powerless for a while.'

Dusk then commanded her shadow to go to Jinx.

Jinx stood in front of a glass case thinking of the best way to remove the crystals. She wanted to take them out and have as much time to run as possible. Plus Lilly was with her so this would make it difficult.

Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. 'Well well. I see even electric shock can't kill you Dusk.'

'Well of course not. You two would be lost without me. I've got some information for you.' Dusk said sternly.

'Well? Shoot.' Jinx said summoning her claws and carefully making a hole in the glass.

'I'm going to be captured by Koennma's dogs. I doubt he'll kill me once he finds out what I am. But I'll come find you two as soon as I can. You'd better hurry their almost here. I can hear them' Dusk said her now pitch-black hair flowing behind her.

'When I've gained enough strength back I'll return for you two. Make sure Lilly doesn't die for me?' Dusk said in a 'You will do it because I told you to' sort of way.

'Fine. Now could you leave me? I'm trying to get these out of here.' Jinxes said carefully removing the two crystals one pure white the other a pulpy black swirling mess. Jinx cracked off two fragments and handed them to Dusk.

'They'll help you get your powers back sooner. One for your dark side. One for your light side.' Jinx then saluted Dusk, and Dusk saluted slowly vanishing.

Jinx made it back to the other side and gave Lilly the dark crystal. 'Take this and fly. Fly away as fast as you can get it?' Jinx said giving her an almost caring look.

Lilly nodded and shot up into the air looking for an escape route.

'Lil! Hurry up!' Jinx shouted. She put the light crystal into one of the pouches on her back and took up a fighting stance.

Lilly finally found and exit and flew through it, heading back to their base.

* * *

Dusk lay on the concrete floor. Her breathing was heavy and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She felt surging pain all over her body that was trying to repair its self. She heard footfalls coming from behind and just prayed that what she had told Lilly was true. She lay as still as she possible could while having to endure searing pain. She listened carefully to what they were saying

'Looks like they left one of their men behind.'

'Woman. More like it'

'Well what do you expect? Their a band of a low A class, an upper A Class and an S class demons. Their thieves. As long as they can get their prize they don't need the extra weight.'

'Hey! Open the cage! Let's see which one it is. I'll bet it's that air demon Lilly. She was never any good at this stuff. Dusk always had to go back and save her skin.'

Everyone else just murmured their agreement.

Dusk heard the cage being lifted up back into the ceiling. It was then she noticed what must have scared Lilly. There was a wind torn spider on the right side of the wall and on the left, a stone that had a carving in it. 'That must be what caused the cage to come down.' Dusk thought.

She felt two people put their hands under her to flip her over. She gasped in pain. The two people jumped back.

'She's still alive!'

'After 100,000 volts?' someone she hadn't heard before shouted.

Quickly she felt herself being picked up. It hurt but she held back the scream. Not even her two closest friends had heard she scream like she wanted to right now.

'Take her back to King Enma!' She heard another person shout. Then she heard about 5 pairs of footsteps running down the corridor while 3 people carried her the other way.

'_Good there are only five of them. Jinx should be able to take them.' _Dusk thought. _'I just hope none of them get to Lilly. Lord knows she can't fight or defend herself.' _

Dusk grunted softly as she had her head hit on the back of her captor.

'Were almost there. We'll have you cleaned up healed just a bit and identified. Then you'll tell Lord Ennma everything he asks.' Said a male voice.

Dusk growled slightly. 'I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not a man.' Dusk said in a husky but deadly calm voice.

She heard a feminine voice chuckle a bit. Dusk closed her eyes. The pain in her legs was going away. She couldn't tell if that was good or bad but decided not to mention it. It might make her seem weak. And though she was right then she didn't think they needed to know it.

Slowly she let the pain and tiredness of her body take over. She closed her eyes and entered the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Dusk stood in a dark room. There were black curtains drawn over the windows on the ground there was a purple rug on the floor. There were tons of pillows and cushions lining the walls. Right in front of her about 20 feet back was a wooden ladder, which led up to the loft and up to another room. Dusk had been to this room deep in her subconscious many times.

She took about 5 confident steps towards the ladder. She placed her hands on the first rung and began ascending to the upper level. Then from there up to the very top level. This level was different. It had white carpet and pastel colors littered around the room. It looked much like the colors a young girl might like to have in her bedroom.

Dusk walked up to a girl about 16 who was sitting down. She had dark blond hair with black streaks in it. Her eyes were pale purple but turned darker the farther from her pupil you got and ended in black. She was wearing a black thigh length kimono with a purple tie sash and silver water Lilly's on it.

The girl wearing black glared and attempted a smile though it looked deranged.

'It's been awhile, hasn't it Akane?' She asked in a deadly calm voice. Dusk turned to her and smiled

'It has been Ayame.' Dusk said narrowing her pale turquoise eyes.

'And how are you doing Ayame?' She asked. The girl named Ayame just growled and turned her head.

She then began speaking 'you shouldn't have gone back to save her!'

'But she's my best friend. 'Dusk said calmly, taking a sip of the tea that was sitting on the table in front of her.

'It's her fault you got caught!' Ayame shouted.

'It'll be fine.' Dusk said confidently. 'Now down to business. Why did you summon me?' Dusk said getting serious.

Ayame spoke up obviously irritated at her host's cockiness ' you have nowhere near enough energy to fight. So don't try it. You'll kill yourself.'

Dust looked at the girl. Ayame glared at her and Dusk returned it.

'Fine. I won't fight. But what if something happens.'

'Then tap into your energy reserves. Otherwise no.' Ayame said.

After Ayame spoke those words everything began to fade back into reality. Dusk noticed she was strapped down by her wrists, ankle's and torso to a chair. Slowly she brought her head up. She saw the very large Lord Ennma. Slowly she got her other senses back as well.

Lord Ennma glared down at her. She just stared at him. A bored look on her pale face. They sat like that for awhile, testing each other's stubbornness. Finally lord Ennma spoke up.

'You are being put to death under the penalty of theft & murder. You'll be tested and recorded into our logs, then placed into prison to await your execution.' Lord Ennma said sternly.

'May I speak my dear Lord Ennma?' Dusk said in a tone that said she knew something he didn't. He just nodded, fixing Dusk with a stare that could kill.

'I doubt I'll be killed when they find out what type of demon I am.' Dusk said raising her head.

'We'll just see about that.' Lord Ennma said, a low growl coming from his throat that shook the room slightly. 'She may leave now' Lord Ennma said and two people Dusk hadn't noticed before rushed up to the chair. One of the people, a woman, pulled out a pair of spiritual handcuffs. As soon as her partner had un-strapped Dusk's wrists the woman put the handcuffs on her. Then she was un-strapped the rest of the way.

The woman grabbed her right arm, while the man grabbed her left and they slowly led her out of Lord Ennma's chambers.

Dusk twisted her neck to the left and the right, she counted. '12. I just cracked 12 of the bones in my neck.' She stated calmly. 'Could we stop so I could crack my back?' Dusk asked looking straight ahead. The two guards stopped and let her arms go. Dusk twisted her back to the left, then the right.'24.' Was what Dusk said before bending backwards. 'And 16, we can continue' Dusk said smiling waiting for the guards to grab her arms again.

Slowly Dusk was led to an enclosed room. It had a metal table in the middle of the room and 4 chairs. In the back left corner of the room was a Rekai polygraph machine. There were two people in white coats. One, she guessed was a man, had black hair cut close to his head. The other who Dusk assumed to be a girl had green hair and light purple eyes.

Dusk was sat down at the table and they hooked 6 wires total up to her. One on each temple, one on each wrist and one on each of her hands. The two guards that had led her in took seats next to her. The man with bright blue hair spoke up first.

'So thief. What's your name?' He asked coldly glaring at her.

'Oh yes. That glare you're giving me is very threatening' she paused 'Now which name is it you want? There's the one my 'parents' called me, the one I'm known as in all the three worlds. Or my true name.' Dusk said smugly raising her eyebrows at the man interrogating her. She lifted her legs up and crossed them on top of the table, tipping back in her chair.

The man stared at her dumbfounded that she'd talk to one of Lord Ennma's guards like that. He quickly recovered and glared at her jumping out of his chair and grabbing her by the front of her black tank top. It was slightly close fitting but it had just enough room to move around slightly in, just like her pants. They were the perfect attire for a thief.

'I'm not playing games here! Answer the question or I'll have to use force. I don't want to end up killing you.' He spat at her.

Dusk blinked at him a few times. Not really caring as long as he took his hand off her shirt, he might rip it. Dusk sighed and shrugged his hand off. 'You shouldn't be quick to make threats. It makes you seem weak. To answer your question. My name is Akane Kurokawa. Also known as Dusk the Shadow Thief.' Dusk said pulling her feet off the table and slouching a little bit.

After what seemed like hours of getting un fulfilled death threats and being asked stupid questions Dusk was finally led into a third room. This one looked like a doctor's office. One of the people in white coats unlocked Dusk's spiritual hand cuffs. She rubbed her wrists where she was going to have welts the next morning.

'Were going to run some testes. To see what type of apparition you are.'

'I told you I'm an angel apparition!' Dusk said becoming irritated that no one believed her.

'Well, it's so rare that you could be one that we have to check.' Said the person in the lab coat.

Dusk sighed and sad down. She slowly glanced around the room. On the counter to her right she saw a small book, almost like a diary. She glanced back at the woman in the coat and leaned over to grab it.

She looked at the front of it and saw it was black with cream and red stripes. On the side that opened up there was a little lock shaped like a flower. Dusk summoned one of her claws and carefully, as quietly as she could pick the lock. When the book opened she saw in very beautiful cursive writing what appeared to be this woman's journal. Dusk quickly flipped to the back page and began reading

September 17, 1786

_The legendary Dusk the Shadow Thief came in today. I heard she was caught in a trap and her companions just left her. She hasn't woken up, but then again who would wake up 2 days after having 100,000 volts of electricity surge through them? I'm surprised she's even alive. The other doctors think she's going into a permanent coma. I hope she isn't. Frankly I'm sad she was caught. She was the only successful woman thief. She was right up there with Youko Kurama! I just hope she's ok._

_Takada_

Dusk finished and looked up into purple eyes. She smirked and the doctor snatched the book out of her hands. Glaring furiously at her.

'You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!' She said locking the book and shoving it into a drawer.

'Yes. I suppose. But have you forgotten I'm a thief? It's my thing to take things that don't belong to me.' Dusk said swinging her legs.

'If you'll come over here please? We've got to weight you and take your height. Then get your blood type and race along with your age. We also need you hair and eye color from both forms along with any other personality's you may have...' The woman, Takada, said curtly.

Dusk nodded and walked over. She was put on a scale. The needle swung back and forth between 87 and 85 before coming to rest on 85.7 pounds. Takada marked that down then took Dusk over to a measuring thing. Dusk's legs were held straight along with her head. She came to be measured 5'7.

The woman got a needle and Dusk winced and stuck her arm out. She felt the jab and nearly threw up right there. Takada removed the needle and looked at Dusk. 'Oh don't be such a baby.' She said smiling slightly before pulling a chair up in front of Dusk.

'Eye color?' Takada asked staring at the paper.

'Right: very pale gray Left: Black' Dusk said blinking.

'Hair?'

'Light red with black tips'

'Age?'

'15 1/2'

Takada looked at Dusk and raised her eyebrow.

'I'll be 16 in December.' Dusk said slightly shrilly.

The woman just looked down at her paper and made some marks. Glancing up at Dusk every few seconds. It made Dusk uncomfortable. She'd have other crime lords ask her age all the time, they all had the same reaction. Not only was she a very well known female thief but she was very young to.

'Ok I need the same answers for your other personality and apparition form.' The woman said sad Dusk began telling her about Ayame and her other form.

Dusk was made to sit in that room for a few hours while they processed her blood for her type and her apparition type. Slowly Dusk laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her different colored eyes watered a bit as a single tear streaked down her face._ 'I wonder if Jinx and Lilly are ok. Are they worried about me? I miss them so much.'_ Dusk thought a procession of tears streaming down her face. She heard footsteps echoing down the hall and sat up wiping her tears away.

Takada walked into the room along with the guard from earlier who was shouting at her.

Takada looked at him and elbowed him in the stomach. He looked up a frown plastered on his face. He looked her in the eyes, and took an intake of breath. 'I'm must apologize for my actions toward you earlier. I didn't know you were one of the Maidens.' Dusk looked at the man knelt before her. She had the right mind to knock him out right then and there but held it in.

'I accept your apology.' Dusk said before looking out the window. The man then stood up and cleared his throat 'However. You will be sedated and watched. Lord Ennma wants to see how Angel apparitions work. We can't say how long you'll be under, but when you are awoken it means your sentence is over.'

Dusk gasped and looked at the guard. He had a serious look. Dusk let that breath out and stood up.

'Well what are we waiting for? I want to get this sentence over with soon.' Dusk said opening the door and walking down the cold white hall way. The guard caught up to her and grabbed her right arm. She tensed a bit then relaxed. He led her to yet another doctor's office looking room and left.

As soon as the door closed a girl came out and looked at Dusk. 'We need you to clean off of any bacteria you might have clinging to your body. Use our soap and towels please. I'll then give you a shot that will keep you sedated until your sentence is over.' The woman said handing Dusk some shampoo, soap, conditioner, and a towel. Dusk took the stuff and was directed to a bath with warm water in it.

She stripped and eased herself in. She washed her hair thoroughly along with the rest of her body. Dusk drained the tub and climbed out. She dried herself off and wrapped it around her body.

'Miss! I've finished!' Dusk shouted. The woman almost instantly appeared. 'Umm could you tell me what will happen while I'm asleep? Or sedated? Or whatever?' Dusk asked scared as to what might happen. The woman sighed 'When you are sedated you'll be placed into a special container. You'll be hooked up to machines that will keep you alive and monitor how you are doing while we perform tests. The liquid you are placed in will keep you exactly as you are now. Mentally and physically. When you are removed you won't age suddenly or anything it'll be almost as if you went to sleep.' Said the woman gently rubbing Dusk's arm. Dusk nodded, she didn't quite understand it all but got the basic picture.

The woman carefully lined up the syringe and broke the skin, putting it into Dusk's blood stream. Dusk felt herself growing sleepy. She saw a large tube shaped thing along with a few machines wheeled in. A green-ish liquid was placed into the tube but it was still see through. She felt her towel fall away and herself being lifted up.

Slowly the doctors and researchers placed her in the tank and hooked her up to the machines. They booted to life and they took Dusk down a hall into her own room. The last thing Dusk saw before she fell asleep was a toddler and a girl with blue hair, pink eyes and a pink kimono walk in.

She then blacked out, not able to see hear or smell anything through her new container of a home. Where she'd be kept alive as a test subject.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok guy's here's the first chapter. I'm sorry it's short. It looked longer in word (damn word) so this is just the prolog. I'm not going to make any promises as to when I get the next chapter up. I've got a life now. But I hope to have it up soon!

Dusk: And I know you're all wondering where those bishie's are! Well they'll be along later so just chill.

Mar: Yeah just chill. In the next chapter (which I'm starting on today) you'll meet him

Dusk: One of them.

Mar: Oh yes. One of them. The other will be along shortly after that.

Mar & Dusk: Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2: Awakened

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry it's been like FOREVER since I uploaded. But my computer's a buttmuncher and won't start easily. Plus I've had some personal problems going on so I haven't been able to write for a while. So I sincerely apologize. Still! I hope you guys like this chapter I had fun writing it! *Laughs* so now I must say one mover very important thing

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own YYH (Yu Yu HakuSho) if I did Hiei would rarely wear a shirt and there would be more Kuwabara bashing :D .

* * *

The four spirit detectives walked into Koennma's office

The four spirit detectives walked into Koennma's office. They had all been immediately summoned there and it had made Yusuke slightly irritated. They entered the toddler's office. Koennma was pacing back and forth on his desk, a worried expression on his face.

As soon as his detectives came in he turned to face them. He placed his hands behind his back and crossed them.

'Team we've got a problem' Koennma said.

'Yeah we kind of got that from the way you summoned us here in a rush.' Yusuke said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Koennma.

Koennma sighed and sat in his chair. He intertwined his fingers together on his desk. There was a pained, maybe even scared look on his face. Just below the bottom of his hat Koennma perspired a little bit.

'The light of the Rekai has been stolen.' Koennma said. Kurama's eyes widened a bit while Yusuke and Kuwabara cocked their eyebrows, Hiei just…looked like himself.

'What is the light of Rekai?' Kuwabara asked. Kurama turned to Kuwabara 'The light of Rekai is important. It keeps the Makai sealed off from the Rekai and both Rekai and Makai sealed off from Ningenkai. If it were to be taken there would be a hole and the demons and spirits could enter the Ningenkai.' Kurama said a worried look on his face. Kuwabara looked dumbfounded while Yusuke looked horrified. 'And what does that mean?' Kuwabara asked looking at everyone.

'It means unless we get it back and kill the people who stole it demons will rush into the ningen world and cause havoc where ever they go. Fool' said Hiei curtly. Glaring at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's face paled a bit.

'Team I need you to get it back. It'll take about 7 months for the Light of Rekai to be able to destroy the barriers.' Koennma said. Hiei could tell he was trying to keep from saying something.

'Just say it Koennma. I know there's something else you want to say.' Hiei said glaring at the toddler. Koennma sighed and looked at each of his spirit detectives slowly.

'I'm recruiting a short time member for you. But I'm warning you; if she does anything tell me. We're not sure if we can trust her.' Koennma said. Right after those words came out of his mouth a large tube filled with green liquid and a person's body floating in it was wheeled in.

Three of the four looked over to it, slightly curious. One of the people who wheeled it in, a young girl with green and black hair and purple eyes walked up to Koennma. She whispered in his ear. The boy's saw the people in white lab coats start turning off switches.

The tube shook slightly and they saw the body's hand clutch its throat. The next thing they saw was the body putting its feet against the tank while the people in lab coats started injecting fluids into some of the tubes. The body pulled its feet back and smashed them against the glass causing it to break and the green liquid to pour out.

A hand grabbed where the broken glass was and pulled its self up. Long light red hair fell down to her knees and covered its parts though the guy's could tell it was a naked female. Blood streamed down from where her hand was. Slowly she lifted a leg and was out if the tube. Her arm lashed out and grabbed the woman in the lab coat. She pulled her up to her body and held her arm around her neck summoning her claws.

She slowly looked up her black and white eye's showing fear and hatred.

'Where am I?' she choked out. Koennma had leaped up and transformed into his teenager form.

'Dusk! It's fine! We're not going to hurt you.' He went over to one of the people in the lab coat and got her old clothes. He held them out to her. Dusk looked at them and let go of the doctor and grabbed her clothes. Slipping them on while Koennma stood in front of her so the boy's couldn't see, though they had seen enough.

When Dusk had calmed down and changed into her clothes she turned to the boy's.

'I'm sorry for freaking out like that.' She said bowing low.

'Oh no it's quite all right. I understand that you were scared.' Kurama said smiling at her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara told her it was all right to. She turned to Hiei and raised an eyebrow but forgot about it as Koennma began to speak.

'Dusk, I'm waking you up from your punishment for one reason and one only. You are to train with my detectives and get the Light of Rekai back. We will be viewing your case and decide if you've served enough time along with helping or if you need to be put back under.' Koennma said staring at her.

'How long have I been under exactly?' Dusk asked narrowing her gaze.

Yusuke spoke up before either Koennma or Dusk could say anything more.

'And why was she in that tank thing? What was being done to her?' Yusuke questioned getting a little pissed off.

Koennma sighed and rubbed his temples. He took a deep intake of breath.

'Dusk, you've been under for 211 years. And Yusuke we can't kill her due to the type of demon she is so we were testing on her trying to figure how her type of demon lives and takes care of its self. But because she was drained of her power when she was electrocuted we don't know a thing about their powers.' Koennma said returning to his toddler form. Yusuke looked pissed. He walked up to Koennma's desk and slammed his hands on it 'You were using her as a guinea pig? She's a human being to you know!' Yusuke exploded.

'We know that Yusuke, but what else were we supposed to do? If she was sitting around knocked out until we took her off her vitals she mind as well be of some help. Koennma said shifting some papers on his desk around. 'Now I don't see the point of you all still being here. You will all be taken to a special house here in Rekai where you'll all be able to train for the upcoming challenge without hurting any innocent people.' Koennma said.

'What are we not innocent people?' Dusk asked walking towards the portal that just appeared. The rest of the boys followed.

The appeared in front of a good sized house. It was an old Victorian style it looked like it was made with lots of bricks. There was ivy growing up the walls and it looked very elegant in its own way.

Dusk stared at it, emotionless. _'Lil would love this house and Jinx would like it because it's out of the way.'_ Dusk thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and left her thoughts to see Kurama standing in front of her.

'Dusk-chan. Come inside? The others have all ready gone in.' Kurama said gently.

'My name is Kurokawa Akane. Please don't call me Dusk.' Akane said smiling softly but tight lipped at the same time

'_It's ok. He's just resting his hand on your shoulder. Not attacking.' _Dusk thought before removing Kurama's hand and walking into her new home.

Dusk was slightly upset at the thought of living with 4 guys' she didn't even know. Let alone having to share a bathroom with them. Cursing Koennma mentally she walked up the stairs, hand barley on the banister. She saw 6 rooms, all of which had their doors open. One on the left side of the stairs had its door open and Yusuke lying on the bed inside. The one directly across from it had Kuwabara bouncing on its bed. Akane walked down to the end of the hall. The door on the right was closed.

Akane glanced around and went to knock on it. She heard no response from inside. Slowly using her stealth she opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark because the window had its curtains drawn. Most everything in the room she guessed was crimson colors except the floor (which was a dark brown wood) and the comforter on the bed (which was black).

Akane closed the door as soon as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned and walked over to the room across the hall. It was just like the mostly red one only it had black walls and black sheets. Along with curtains. The floor was also a dark wood and the sheets on the hanging bed were blue. The canopy was black however.

Off in the corner by the window-facing west was a desk the same color as the floor. It had a lamp with a blue flower shaped shade on it. The on the East Side of the room there was a black dresser next to a walk-in closet with a full-length mirror. On the other side of the closet she saw a door and walked up to it. It opened into a nice bathroom with a tub and shower separate. It was the same colors as her bedroom and completely black except for the mirror and elegant blue patterns on the black tile, along with the black shower curtains.

Akane walked to the door and stood in the doorway trying to figure out how to let everyone know this was her room. Akane closed the door and brought her pointer finger up. She summoned spirit energy and used it to carve _Dusk the Shadow Thief _into her door. She then admired her work for a few more seconds before walking to the staircase and heading to the main level of her new home. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest.

Akane glanced to her right to see the boy who said nothing to her at Koennma's sitting in the windowsill. The two idiots were arguing over the clicker. She glanced around.

'Where's the spirit fox?' She asked in a calm voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced around.

'I don't know. Maybe he's putting stuff in his room, or in the woods.' Yusuke said using this moment to hit Kuwabara's chest and take the clicker.

Akane stood up and walked to the kitchen and glanced around. Then made her way to the back door. She walked out and could smell him immediately.

She took off at a run towards the spirit fox's scent.

It took but seconds for her to reach him. When she stopped the wind finally caught up with her, blowing their hair.

'Spirit fox. I have some questions.' Akane said leaning against a tree, fixing him with a glare.

'And I might have answers.' Kurama said. Smiling warmly

'Tell me, what are all the names of the other detectives?' Akane said

'The once with slicked back black hair, wearing green is Yusuke Urimeshi. The one in blue with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara. The one with black hair and the white starburst is Hiei Jaganshi. And I am Suuichi Minimino. Or as Koennma and the others call me Kurama.' He said.

Akane started off into space for a minute, thinking about what 'Kurama' had just said. Then is hit her.

'Are you Youko Kurama?' She asked looking at him with slightly wide eyes. Kurama just nodded.

'What year is it?' Akane asked looking at the ground

'It's September 18th of 1997.' Kurama said looking at Akane, trying to ignore his fox counterpart.

Akane nodded then started walking off.

'Where are you going?' Kurama asked from where he was standing.

'Away.' Was all the answer he got.

Akane took off towards the house. Leaving a very confused Kurama behind her.

She came to a stop in front of the back door and took a couple of deep breaths.

'It's_ been so long since I've run; got to make sure I don't over exert myself.'_ Akane silently said to herself as Kurama walked into the clearing.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so unbearable to be around me.' Kurama said a hint of childish amusement behind his mock overly hurt voice.

Akane turned around and smiled. It hurt her face for the fact that she hadn't used those muscles for nearly 215 years.

'That's not it, and I don't mean to sound rude but I don't quite trust any of you yet. Especially you since your soul is one with Youko Kurama's.' Akane said dropping her smile.

'I can't blame you. You just wake up today and have been sent to live with four buy's you don't know anything about. And I warn you.' Kurama paused to chuckle. Then continued with 'You still have to meet the girls. And that will be an adventure in its self. I suggest you get used to being poked, prodded, and cooed over by then.' Kurama's usual calm and collected-ness seemed to have ebbed away just a bit, but Akane noticed. She smirked and walked into the house.

Akane walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were killing each other on some odd looking black rectangle. She moved her gaze

Behind her to that boy who completely ignored her at Koennma's.

'Jaganshi Hiei. I think that was his name.' Akane said tapping her chin mentally.

Akane turned back around. She leaned down and slipped off her boots and pulled her long legs onto the couch crossing them and leaning her head on the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and retreated into her mind.

* * *

'It's been awhile Akane.' Whispered a familiar voice.

'Ayame. I have a question regarding my health.' Akane said sharply getting to the point of her visit quickly.

Ayame sighed. Slowly her form appeared in the darkness. She was identical to Akane only she had purple/magenta hair and slate gray eyes.

'Never here for a friendly visit, or a 'Hello Ayame! How are you?' I see. Fine what is it?'

Akane growled 'And why would I come for a 'friendly visit' as you put it with my dark side? I want to know how long will it be before I get all my powers back. I'll need it for something important.'

'It depends on your training schedule. But knowing you, I'd have to say it would be four months at the most.' Ayame sneered 'Aren't you happy? You'll be rid of me just as soon as you gain control of your powers. I'll fade back into you. You won't have anything to worry about. You won't have to worry about me gaining control. Now that I've answered you I have a question.' Ayame said clenching her fists, trying to control herself.

'Fine I guess I owe you.' Akane said taking notice of a small amount of blood on her counterparts' hands.

'_She must be having problems controlling herself. Like I am with simple tasks like summoning my claws and running.'_

'I want to know what you're planning on doing. You said you needed all your power for something important, but you have 6 months before you'd need to go get the light of Rekai. You're in a rush for something you find more important.' Ayame observed blotting up the blood from her hands with her T-shirt.

Akane paused. 'Did you put a wall up?'

'A weak one over the usual one. Why?' Akane cursed.

'There's a boy. I think he can read minds.'

'Don't worry. He's one of Koennma's dogs. I doubt he'll be able to hear more than nips of our conversation. Besides unless he was zoning in on us he wouldn't have heard anything.' Ayame said confidently.

'I've still got to be careful. Koennma doesn't know about Angel Apparitions having two personalities. Why do you think I can talk to you? He hasn't sealed you off.'

With that Akane closed the connection. The room was exactly the same. Slowly she unfolded her legs and stood up stretching. Akane cast a look at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still killing each other in the game. She saw Kurama in the kitchen cooking.

Akane walked around the couch towards the window where this Hiei guy was sitting staring out at the twilight. She stood in front of him waiting for him to notice. After about 5 minutes of her standing they're glaring at him he finally turned around.

Akane was slightly taken aback by him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were like two drops of a river of molten lava that could never be tamed. Just being under his gaze made her feel like she was melting from the inside out. No boy. No wait, no man had ever made her feel this way. It infuriated her. Akane finally found her voice.

'Listen. I know that you can read minds.' Akane began but was cut off as he turned his head back to the window.

Akane felt her pulse heighten. She didn't normally have a short fuse. In fact she had practically invented mellow. But she was stressed right now and this boy had just set her off.

She could feel 3 pairs of eyes on her as her hands lashed out and pulled Hiei off his windowsill by the front of his cloak.

"Hey" Akane said, "I was talking to you."

Hiei stared at her in mild shock. Though he quickly regained his normal attitude. He glowered at her and in his most menacing voice said 'Hn. Onna. Take your hands off me.' Though even he had to give her some credit for trying that.

Akane brought her face within inches of Hiei's.

'I'd like to see you make me.' She said smirking

Hiei frowned a bit 'Fine'. Was all he said. Though Akane didn't get to find out what he'd have done because she found herself at the other side of the room, tucked under Kuwabara's arm. Hiei was being held tightly in the air by Yusuke and Kurama.

'Do you have a death wish or are you just crazy!' Yusuke shouted across the room at Akane. She put her pointer finger to her chin and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. 'I'd say no to the first one.' Akane said. Kurama smiled a bit while Yusuke glared at her. Obviously not appreciating the joke.

Hiei wiggled out of Kurama and Yusuke's grasp. He landed on the ground and put his hands into his pockets while walking towards Akane. Kuwabara lifted her up and away from Hiei when he got there. He whispered just barely audible to her

'Just because of your type of demon doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you.'

'I wouldn't want it any other way.' Akane said just a quietly. Not missing Hiei's smirk as he disappeared out the front door.

The room was dead silent for a few seconds after Hiei had left. Yusuke and Kurama walked over to where Kuwabara was still holding Akane.

'I think you can put me down now.' Akane said to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara swung her down into his arms bridal style then let her feet drop to the ground followed by releasing her torso.

She stood there brushing wrinkles and dust off her very out of place and out of date clothes.

'Are you ok?' Hiei didn't get to hit you before we grabbed you guy's right?' Yusuke asked examining what skin he could see.

'No. I'm fine.' Akane said finally looking up at the three worried and curious faces.

'That's good. I'd be cautious around Hiei for awhile. He's not used to people standing up to him like that. Especially girls and new comers. They're normally scared stiff of him.' Kurama said walking back to the kitchen while Yusuke walked over to the odd rectangle and ignoring the complaints from Kuwabara that 'He wasn't ready to start the 'Game' yet.'

Akane smiled softly at memories of Jinx and Lilly doing the same thing before walking through the foyer and into a nice library.

Akane ran her hand along a dark oak desk that matched the rest of the furniture in the room. She walked up to one of the many bookcases that had every slot filled with books' of various colors and bindings.

She ran her hands along some thickly bound leather books. Her hand stopped over one at random and pulled it out. It had no writing on the cover or spine of it. It was dull black leather peeling up at the corners.

Intrigued she opened and read the first page she found with words. Akane couldn't help but smirk at what she found typed there. In plain black ink and a beautiful scrawl it read:

_You have made a very grave mistake._

'I hope this book is wrong' Akane whispered to herself.

Akane walked over to a love seat by a fire place with a small oak table at the side and a lamp placed on it.

She sat down and curled her bare feet around herself as she immersed herself into the book. Its characters and pages filled her with curiosity. She didn't want to put it down. So she kept reading. Not noticing Kurama come in and turn the lamp beside her on and put a blanket over her lower body.

* * *

Akane was suddenly snapped out of her trance like state as she heard a door close rather loudly up stairs. She glanced at the page number '413' she whispered and glanced at the entryway to the library as Yusuke stepped into the dim light. He stood there half-asleep rubbing his eyes.

'Akane? Are you still up?' Yusuke asked yawning.

'Yeah why? What time is it?' Akane asked giving the lamp beside her and the blanket funny looks _'Who turned this on? And why do I have a blanket on me?'_ thought Akane turning back to a more awake Yusuke.

'It's like 3:45 _AM. _I was coming down to get a snack when I saw the light in here was still on.' He said

'Sorry. I got caught up in my book. I'm actually really sleepy not that I think about it.' Akane said while giving a convincible yawn while thinking 'Lie' mentally. 'I'm going to mark my book then I'm going to bed.' Akane said grabbing a Kleenex and sticking it into the book which was placed on the side table. She stood up and clicked the light off plunging them into darkness.

Akane swept past Yusuke heading up to the very back bedroom on the left side. She opened her door and locked it. Then put her ear to it to see if Yusuke was following her.

She gracefully strode across the room and to the window. She slid it open silently. As if she were sneaking into someone's house again like she used to. She stepped onto the sill and swung herself out. She enjoyed the feel of a breeze on her face though she couldn't tell if it was warm or cold.

As she stood there she grabbed the gutter and pulled the window down with one other foot leaving her window cracked a bit. Slowly and carefully she pulled herself up. Her legs going over her head and getting a hold on the bit back a scream from her aching muscles _'I over did it. I'm going to be in such pain later...'_ She thought quietly. Her upper body followed in the same gymnast style. She crept across the roof until she was standing over Hiei's room. She threw herself at a tree about 20ft. from the roof. Her arms and legs wrapped around it instinctively. She slid down the tree and let out a small sigh when her feet touched the ground.

She ran into the woods behind the tree running north of the she began to hear a waterfall and shortly after saw it. There was a medium sized river to her left that fell off a cliff about 100ft to a lake at the bottom. Akane walked to the edge of the cliff sitting down and putting her legs over the edge laying back.

Memories from Akane's past were flashing before her. Some slowed down and played before her.

When she learned how to summon her how to fly. Her mom teaching her how to make walls in her mind so psychic demons couldn't read her thoughts.

And many others. Though one got to her. It was the day her mother had died.

* * *

**A/N**: And you will see that in the next chapter. Ok it might be awhile before I get to write again. I have a family reunion in Key West this week (We fly to Orlando Friday) so I might get the next Chapter out this week but once again I'm sorry if I don't and about the horribly long wait for this one.

Akane: Do you have to tell them about mom? *Very solemn*

Me: Well it is part of the story so I'm sorry but yes.


	3. Chapter 3: Foxes, Not a Favorite of Mine

**A/N:** I could just die! I'm so sorry for neglecting my stories! I'll get on with it. I hope to be able to get at least one other chapter besides this out over break. But after that I doubt there will be many other chapters until I have some days off school.

* * *

[Flashback] _A young Akane is standing in front of her mother. Her mother is pulling on her begging her to move. The large male S-class rock demon smirked and lifted her up. Akane's mother let out a shriek of rage and flung herself at the demon only to be batted away. Her brought Akane close to his face and licked her cheek, then threw her to the side. He stared at her mother, then back at Akane who was slowly losing her consciousness. He once again smirked and advanced on Akane paying her mother no notice_

_It was obviously a mistake. Akane's mother lunged at the demon while a force field was put up around Akane._

_Akane's mother fought with a ferocity she had never before witnessed. Akane was suddenly no longer losing consciousness but was feeling rejuvenated as if the force field was restoring her. And though Akane's mom was missing more than she was hitting, when her did strike it was with such power that the boulders on the cliff top rumbled and threatened to give way._

_Then it was over. Both demons held eachother hearts. The rock demon fell first. A small smile crept over Akane's moms lips. A trickle of blood ran down and the glow from her eye's died out. The same instant her hit the ground the force field disintegrated._

_Akane screamed and rushed to her mother's body which still held some heat. Akane wiped the blood away from her mother's mouth and fixed her blood and dirt matted hair. Three tear drops escaped from her eyes. She quickly wiped two of them away but the third escaped her. As it fell it suddenly turned into a black and red swirled tear._

* * *

The memory faded to black. Akane's still sensitive hearing picked up the sound of metal on stone about 20 feet off in the forest. She leaped up and turned to face the noise. A large D/ low B class demon walked out. His beady black eyes zoned in on Akane.

"Well aren't you a pretty little soul?", asked the demon in a voice that might belong to a red neck or a hoosher. It inhaled deeply then licked its lips. "It's been so long since I've tasted HUMAN flesh." Akane wanted to take a step back but fought the urge building inside her. She knew it would make her seem weak and frightened. Plus there was a 100 foot drop behind her and in her fragile almost human state, it was a small chance she'd survive that.

"Are you not scared of me? Do you wish to die? I will let you choose how it happens." The demon said taking a few steps forward.

"Why would I be scared of scum like you?" Akane asked looking for a way to escape

'The closest trees to me are on my left. If I can make it to them I should be able to get back to the back door. That is at least if it isn't locked...' Akane's thoughts were broken off when a familiar scent wafted her way. A few moments later and three more steps from the Demon later she heard the voice that matched the scent.

"Get back to the house!" It snarled.

Akane's legs acted of their own accord. Jerking her to the left and through the trees towards the back door of the house. She didn't slow down not even for a second until she reached that door.

* * *

Akane leaned up against the back door which- indecently- WAS locked. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her knees as volts of sharp stabbing pain shot up her legs. Her head jerked up to see her savior walk through the woods and into the small clearing. He crossed over to stand in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing out this late, and by yourself without your power back, Onna?" asked her magma-eyed hero

"Oh, I don't know. Just decided to come outside", Akane said smiling up at the stars above her head "The night seemed to be calling out to me. I'm not used to homes. I prefer to sleep under the stars." She gave him a glance turning back to the door and jiggling the door handle a bit before relenting and turning around again.

Her head whipped around at what she thought was the sound of a laugh escape Hiei's lips.

"Ok so the doors are locked. I knew that, I was just hoping after a few rigorous jiggles it would open."Akane snapped.

"How would you have escaped that demon if I hadn't of shown up?" Hiei questioned a smirk of satisfaction and triumph played on his porcelain features.

"Would have screamed or something. I don't know. And it's none of your business anyway telepath!" Akane hissed. Akane realized this was the most she'd heard out of him since she woke up. 'I wish he'd go back to being mute-boy' Akane thought. The is guy really knew how to push her buttons. And which ones to push for the desired effect.

Hiei had to fight down a smirk as he stared at her. She was flustered he could tell. Her eyes were trying to turn back to their normal colors. Her hair was frizzing slightly and her face had a tinge of pink to it.

"And how are you going to get to your bedroom without them knowing you left. Koennma will definitely NOT be pleased if he hears about your little escapade."Hiei said feeling a sense of joy at the surprised look she was giving him as what he had said seeped in."And that is if I don't tell them."

Akane opened her mouth to speak. In her rush to get out she hadn't planned this far ahead.

"I don't know."Akane muttered pushing sand around with her foot and glancing off into the forest.

"Well seeing as the fox left me in charge of you for tonight I have to get you back in." Hiei said irritated.

"My bedroom window is cracked. If you could get me to the roof I could climb back in the way I got out." Akane suggested. 'There I gave him a suggestion. He can't complain I didn't at least TRY to help' she thought.

Hiei mulled the idea over in his head staring off into space. Just as Akane was about to suggest another way to get her in Hiei disappeared leaving her standing alone with her mouth open like a fish. Akane huffed and sat back down on the hard ground. She dropped her elbows to her knees and put her head in her hands.

"Might as well be somewhat comfortable while I wait for him to come back. That is IF he comes back" She muttered to herself.

Akane perked up a bit as she thought she heard some mumbling in the back of her mind. She didn't understand any of it but maybe it was a sign she was getting her power back. Akane put her right hand out in front of her and focused. Slowly she saw a little pure white orb forming. It was no bigger than her pinky nail before she had to stop but she was proud of herself.

Akane nearly screamed when a voice entered her mind.

"Where are you Onna? I unlocked the back door 30 minutes ago." Said Hiei's usual voice.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice." Akane said "I'll be right up"

She picked herself up off the ground dusting her clothes off as well. She walked over to the door and turned the knob and sure enough it was open. Akane opened it just wide enough for her to slip in. She placed one foot in first followed by the fest of her lithe body. As soon as she was in she quietly closed the door and locked it. Silent as death she made her way across the kitchen and the living room and to the bottom of the stairs. Slowly she made her way up. Careful of where she placed her feet until she made it to the top. As fast as she could she passed Yusuke and Kuwabara's closed doors where she could hear snores coming from. She tip-toed quickly past Kurama's open door and made her way to hers.

Akane tried to open her door only to remember it was locked. She began jiggling the handle to her door. Frustrated with herself for locking her door in the first place she began pleading with it. Asking it to open just this once. And when her frustrating had built up just too much she let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. "Shit" She muttered. Glowering at the door.

She jumped at a bark like laugh that came from behind her. She turned to see who it was and gasped as she saw Youko Kurama. She struggled to swallow a lump in her throat as he took a few well placed steps causing her to back into a corner.

"Should a young lady really be speaking like that?" came his voice like liquid silver. She could hear the taunt in his voice but just swallowed. "Some people might stop thinking so fondly of you." He said inhaling deeply.

Akane finally found her voice and retorted "Should a grown man like you be pinning said girl against a wall?" She smirked "Some people might get the wrong impression from how this looks"

Youko let out another bark like laugh. His eye's flitted over her skinny body. Her nice hips and nice chest for someone her size.

Akane blushed. 'Is he checking me out?' Akane thought about all the things he could do to her. He was a towering 7 feet and she was a measly 5'7 compared to that. Plus he had all his powers. She stood no chance if he tried something. Youko reached a hand up to run his fingers through her hair. All of a sudden he took a step back the lust draining from his eyes.

"I'm sorry well have to postpone our little meeting." Youko said reaching up to scratch his neck. "Until I see you next." he said his voice gain a little bit of that lust back. Youko then turned and walked back into Kurama's room. When he was gone Akane let out a sigh 'That was close.' She turned back to her door and leaned on it. All of a sudden it opened and she fell to the ground. It made a soft thud and she quickly got up and shut her door. She turned back to her bed and saw a rose with a not attached to it laying there.

Akane walked over to it and looked at the note

_Akane,_

_Get a good rest tonight. I'm looking forward to our next...talk. And next time I'll do my best to make sure we are un-disturbed._

_Love,_

_Youko_

Akane cringed and set the note down. She lifted the rose to her face and inhaled. She wasn't really a rose girl, she preferred chrysanthemums. Band she didn't exactly enjoy the thought that Youko could get into her locked bed room but she felt warm inside at the thought.

'Speaking of which. How did my door suddenly get unlocked? Maybe Youko did it so I could get in.' she shivered at the thought. She walked over to her dresser and got a pair of boxer style shorts and a tank top. Dressing in her pj's she went over to her bed. She placed the note in the drawer of her bed side table and set the rose on the top of it with her lamp and alarm clock. She glanced at the time _4:55 am_ it flashed in red numbers. Akane yawned and clicked off the light. She turned on her right side and curled up falling into her dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Again I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I know this one is short but I'll try to make the next one longer. And before I forget!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own my OC Akane and this fanfic though.


	4. Chapter 4: Brand New World

**A/N:** Sorry! I haven't been allowed on the comp so it's hard to update but I'm allowed on now, so I'm going to try and update more. I hope you like this chapter, because I love it. And we get to find out more about Akane's past, so have fun reading, I'll shut up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH or any of its characters; I do however own my OC's and this line of the story.

* * *

Akane shot up in bed, sweat plastered her hair to her forehead. Her breath coming out short and heavy. She looked around her unfamiliar bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, _7:47 am_ it read. Her eyes drifted to the rose on the table. A shiver ran through her back.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. She shuffled her feet across the dark wood to the dresser. She opened a drawer and found some clothes in it. She pulled them out scrutinizing them before reluctantly settling on a pair of baggy black shorts with cargo pockets and a white tank top. She grabbed a pair of underwear and walked down the stairs, her feet not making a sound.

She heard a noise from the kitchen and walked over to the door, peeking in. She saw Kurama's back and cleared her throat. He jumped a little and turned around.

"Where's the nearest stream?" She asked, "I need to bathe." He stared at her for a second his eyes slightly wider. She heard him mutter something and flip a knob on a large black box off. He walked out of the kitchen signaling her to follow. She trailed behind him as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He opened the door of a room she had seen before but didn't know the use of.

"This is a bath room." He said opening a glass door into a small tiled room.

"And this is a shower. You turn the faucet left for cold and right for hot. We use these now instead of streams." He picked up a bar of what she knew to be soap and a clear bottle of a green honey like substance.

"This is soap, and this is shampoo, it's for your hair. We can get you something different later if you don't like how these smell" He said smiling kindly at her and putting them down.

"These are your towels," he said motioning to a rack.

He glanced to the clothed she was holding. "And we'll have to get the girls over here to take you shopping, those look like they'll be big on you" He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Akane sighed and set her clothes on the counter stripping down and folding her clothes, placing them nicely on the other side of the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror, tracing every one of her ribs with her fingers as well as her collarbone. She sighed and looked at her face. Her pixi-cut light red hair with black tips falling in front of her eyes. She swept it back and inhaled deeply. Her once mismatched eyes were now a crystalline blue.

_'I'm that weak?'_ she thought fingering the skin around her eyes. _'Yes sweetie. That burst of energy last night? It's called adrenaline. You'll need training to get all your power back. But I've been concentrating and I think you have an ok amount of energy to start sparring. It'll increase the more you fight, so it shouldn't take long.'_ Ayame informed her. Akane nodded and climbed into the shower washing off the sweat and dirt from last night.

* * *

Akane was surprised at how unafraid she was of these things from the future. She got out and dressed shaking her hair as dry as she could, walking down to the kitchen once again. Kurama was once again standing in front of the large, heat emanating black box.

"Can I help?" She asked. Kurama turned and smiled.

"Yes, could you make the toast? About 12 pieces should be good." Akane just gave him a blank stare. He laughed a bit before saying, "Go get some bread from the bread box and slice 12 pieces and put them in the toaster" He said nodding at another box, this time on the counter. She did as she was told, placing four pieces into the slots. She stared her brow furrowing

"It's not doing anything!" She said raising her voice. Kurama smiled

"See that little black lever? Push it down." He said returning to his task. Akane pushed it down and watched the bread go down. She waited a few seconds before frowning and raising her voice again, this time it went an octave higher with her exasperation.

"It ate my bread!" A small smile flitted across Kurama's features before becoming somber again. Akane sighed and looked for a knife. _'It's been a minute. It should be done by now'_ She thought. She found one in a drawer and walked back to the toaster. She carefully lined the knife up and made to pull the toast out with it when Kurama shouted.

"Akane! Don't!" He ran over and yanked the knife out of her hands. Like a child she reached out for it.

"Akane, it's not a good idea. It'll electrocute you." He said placing the knife on the counter and looking into her eyes. She nodded seeing his concern. She sighed and propped her elbows up on the counter looking into the toaster feeling the rising heat warm her face. She screamed as the toast came popping out. She fell backwards knocking over a chair in the process.

"The toaster tried to kill me!" She wailed, clearly distressed Kurama was now doubled over in laughter. The kitchen door flew open to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara looking dazed, but ready for action. Kurama assumed command saying in between bursts of giggles.

"It's alright. She had a run in with the toaster" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked a little confused but nodded. Ducking out of the kitchen, Akane stood up brushing off her clothes and putting the knocked over chair back. She was fighting down a blush; she grabbed a plate and put the four pieces on it. Then turned and walked out of the kitchen to the front room. She sat on the couch behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What's that?" she asked motioning to the TV. Kuwabara looked amazed.

"You mean you don't know what a TV's' is?" He asked

"No Kuwabara, of course she doesn't. She was alive 211 years ago. They didn't have them then" Yusuke said looking at Kuwabara like he was an idiot.

"I knew that but…it just weird ok Urimeshi!" He yelled. Akane smiled at familiarity of their fighting. She leaned back on the couch stretching her long legs out and sighing as her back cracked. She just relaxed there watching them play games on the 'TV'.

She sighed an hour later when Kurama came out and announced that breakfast was ready. She stood up and stretched her ivory stomach showing from under the tank top. As she did this she felt her shorts slipping but thinking her hips would catch them didn't move. As she took a step forward they fell off, revealing white boy cut panties with black and red robots on them. She blushed and snatched them up.

"Hn. This early in the morning, Onna?" She heard Hiei say. She whipped around and glared fiercely

"Shut up hamster-legs!" She shot back icily turning and walking back to the kitchen but not before she saw Hiei looking at her venomously.

* * *

Akane stood up and cleared off her plate, setting it in the sink. She walked out the back door and walked around to the side of the house with Hiei's room. She cracked her fingers and back then climbed up the tree as far as she could go. As much as she wanted to go back to that small waterfall from last night, she didn't dare. Even from here she could smell the rotting flesh of the demon, and faintly hear the scavenging low class demons feasting on him. Just thinking about this made Akane nearly barf.

'_I wonder how Lily and Jinx are doing. Did they make it back safe from the rai-'_ "Shit!" Akane shouted. Realizing when she had been arrested she had ¼ of each crystal. She turned and threw herself at Hiei's window. She barely made it, dangling from the sill by one hand. She quickly grabbed it again and hoisted herself up. Her muscles ached but she ignored them. Akane gripped the window and pushed it up.

She quietly slipped through, landing on the same dark wood that was in her room. She turned and closed the window behind her and tip-toed across the room. She listened through the door before deciding it was safe and slipping out. Just as she closed the door she heard someone walking up the stairs. She shot over to her room and closed the door quickly, but quietly. She sighed in the darkness and flipped the switch, squinting in the sudden light.

She walked into the bathroom where her clothes were and grabbed her pants. She checked the left pocket, then the right finding her prize hidden within. when she pulled it out she also saw a piece of yellowing paper with black ultra-feminine hand writing. She set the note down on her bedside table and gazed at the two miniature crystals from that day she had been captured. Her mind went blank and everything turned black. She fell back on her bed. The two pieces of the original crystals fell to the ground making a loud thump.

* * *

_"Akane? Akane wake up!" Akane felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes to see her mother crying. Her mother's beautiful porcelain features were contorted into a mask of utter despair and pain. Akane sat up and put her arms around her mother. "Mom what's wrong?" She said. Her mother was taking big heavy breaths trying to calm herself. "Y-y-your father…" Akane looked past her mother to see her father a strong wind demon crumpled on the floor. She let go of her mother and ran to him. His eyes were closed and his face and body cut up and bleeding. There was a trickle of blood by his mouth and as she wiped it away his right eye opened to a slit and tried to focus on her._

"_Ak...ane. My beautiful daughter." He whispered, not as a compliment but more as a fact, or something that was a burden to him. "I love you. You're going to need to look after your mother. This demon plain isn't a good place." He coughed and blood poured from his mouth. His eyes scrunched up in agony. "Promise me you'll get out of here. Don't just be another demon." He said she saw tears pricking his eyes and realized her eyes were just about to over flow and made to wipe her eyes. Her father put his hand on hers, "Don't hide what you are. You're very special and it makes your mother and me happy to know we were blessed with an angle apparition for a daughter." His speech was now becoming slow and his breathing labored. "You don't know what it means, but you will. And you'll need to guard yourself when you start manifesting. Take care of yourself my darling daughter" He whispered, and then he was gone. Akane could no longer hold it in and her tears came pouring down, all collecting at her chin into one big droplet. It fell from her face and turned into an ice blue and ebony black swirled pearl. She didn't understand the things her father had said, but she would try to find out. And silently in the bottom of her heart the hate insider her grew a little and vowed to gain revenge._

_She ran from the little hut. She was now 9, and had manifested only a year ago. But she had nearly complete control over her powers. Wings materialized from her back. Great wings 6 ½ feet each large for her tall lean body. As she ran she began pumping them feeling herself take flight. Below her she heard angry shouts. But she didn't care she just kept flying leaving the small remote town that caused pain with in her soul behind._

* * *

Akane gasped. Her eyes shot open and she looked around her. She saw Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. All but Hiei were looking concerned.

"Akane…are you alright?" Kurama asked

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. She said uncertainly. No one looked convinced but they backed off so she could stand up. Kurama cleared his throat. "Koennma said that he wanted to see if we could get some sparring in." Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled and ran out the back door. Akane smiled and stood up. She checked her pockets and found them empty. She then noticed the crystals on her bedside table.

* * *

Akane sat against a tree in the clearing along with Kurama. Hiei was in the tree above them and Kuwabara and Yusuke were standing in the ring. Kurama stood and walked to the ring.

"You two will fight so Akane can get an idea of how we fight, then she'll take the loser and then Hiei and I" Was all he said before taking a step or two back. Kuwabara started, charging for Yusuke who just side stepped him. "Spirit sword!" he shouted and swung it at Yusuke who dodged and kicked Kuwabara in the head before elbowing him in the back. Kuwabara fell down and then jumped back up. He punched Yusuke in the face and was then punched in the stomach

Akane watched intently trying to get their fighting styles down. The fight carried on much the same for a few more minutes before Yusuke got flung into a tree and took more than 10 seconds to get up.

Akane sighed and stood up walking over to the ring.

"Hey! Wait I can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara spluttered. Akane just smirked

"What? Afraid I'm going to kick your ass? Or would you rather go curl up with your cat?" She taunted. Kuwabara looked angry.

"That's it!" He shouted and summoned his spirit sword. Akane summoned her weapon, a scythe and dodged whacking him in the back with it. He fell forward and swung at her. Akane stepped back but Kuwabara's Spirit Sword sliced through her shirt. Akane moved forward and punched his chin up, causing him to be lifted off the ground.

He was quick to react punching her in the stomach. Her eyes got wide as she flew back knocking her head against a tree. She slid down it. She got up and leaped onto the ring. Akane turned to the right dodging Kuwabara's fist. She melted into the shadows, hearing Kurama and Yusuke gasp and seeing Kuwabara look around confused. She came up behind Kuwabara from his shadow and elbowed him in the neck. He fell forward and rolled over. Akane put her foot on his neck and stared down at him with unfeeling eyes, slowly stepping down. Crushing his windpipe.

"Winner: Akane!" Kurama shouted and Akane moved her foot from Kuwabara's neck. Breathing hard, he got up and went to join Yusuke who was looking surprised. Kurama moved to get on the ring but Hiei beat him there.

"I've been looking forward to this Onna." Hiei smirked. Akane just swallowed and looked at him. Kurama cleared his throat.

"H-Hajimate!" He shouted.

Akane had barley any time to react as Hiei drew his sword and she held up her Scythe to block the blows. She leapt back, blood dripping from her arms. Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind her jabbing her in the back of the neck with the hilt of his sword. She fell forward and rolled over doing two back flips to get away from him. She made her wings manifest, now she had an 8 foot wingspan, and flew up dive bombing Hiei with a flurry of punches. He sliced her stomach sending her flying back and hitting a tree. She coughed up a bit of blood and made her wings disappear.

She summoned a sword in exchange for her scythe. It had a blade about 4 feet long and was thin but not too thin. She charged at Hiei. He countered her moves almost perfectly. The clang of metal on metal filled the air around them. Hiei slashed her stomach again and blood began pouring out.

Akane fell backwards, her eyes dulling and her sword disappearing. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and what was thought to be a crack. She laid there for a minute, everyone staring in horror. Her hair paled to blond and grew to her hips; black streaks appeared all throughout her long hair. Her eyes flew open to show amethyst eyes. She was up and pinning Hiei down in less than a second. Hiei stared at her unsure of what to do. She smelled like blood and metal, her teeth pointed. _'This isn't the Onna…'_ Hiei thought.

"So this is the boy then." Her voice sounded like a siren's song. "You're the fire demon then?" she asked. Hiei just narrowed his gaze. She stood up and was on the other side of the ring in a flash. "It's been so long since I've come out to play. And look, she's even brought me a fire demon!" The strange girl shouted.

"Who are you?" Yusuke shouted. The girl turned her gaze to him and smirked slitting her eyes.

"So she hasn't told you then? I'm Ayame. Were one in the same. I'm her 'Dark' side. The one that thirsts for blood, when she is no longer able to keep going in a fight or after if she badly injured, I get a joy ride in control of our body." She answered simply flipping her hair behind her. "And it may not sound like it, but I care for her. Think of me as…a sort of older brother."

She returned her gaze to Hiei who was shaking slightly. Ayame summoned a large sword. It was at least 7 feet long and a medium thickness. She held it out at her side. "And so you know. I have control of her body until I relinquish it, or I to pass out." She licked her lips and stared Hiei dead in the eyes. "Let's have some fun." She charged.

Hiei could barely keep up. He didn't like being driven back, but couldn't bring himself to hurt her, not while she had control of the Onnas body. Even though he knew it wasn't her. He now knew why she tried to keep him out of her head. This was the monster that lived inside her.

"HIEI!" Yusuke shouted. But Hiei couldn't look away, not if he didn't want to be injured. Yusuke didn't seem to care. He lined up to take a shot with his spirit gun.

"No, Yusuke…" Kurama stopped him, "Hiei has to be the one to do it." Yusuke saw something in Kurama's eyes. He knew something and Yusuke could tell.

Ayame screamed out as Hiei stabbed her shoulder. He tried to remember that this wasn't the Onna. She made to punch him but he dodged and kicked her into the air feeling ribs break under his foot. Ayame sprouted black wings and took off into the sky. She hurtled spears of darkness at him. She flew down to hurtle herself at him but was caught face first in a jet stream of fire. She screamed and curled her wings around herself. She unfolded them to reveal scraps of clothing left she was breathing heavy.

She leapt up into the air to heal herself when there was a tug. She looked down and saw Hiei stubbornly holding onto a long scrap of cloth that had unraveled. She scowled and grabbed it, yanking. Hiei hadn't expected that and came flying at her, eyes wide. He smashed into her, catching a faint whiff of the Onna's smell.

"Akane…" He whispered as the fell back to the ground. Akane on bottom smashed into a tree her head making a dent in it. Hiei hit the ground and pulled himself up on his hands and knees. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and looked down. He blushed seeing their position and rolled off, to a sitting up position. He glanced at Akane and saw that she had returned to normal. _'Hn. When she sleeps she's kind of…ok.'_ The others caught up and carried Akane inside; laying her on her bed so Kurama could tend to her wounds.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter; I had fun with and (though I'm not good at fight scenes if you have any ideas help me out?) am happy with how I ended it. I'm making no promises but I'll try to get the next up by Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5:For What Tastes of Desire

**A/N:** Hey sorry it's two days late, I got sick. I like the flashback, but I may change it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will have more action (my crappy fight scenes XD). I hope you like the chapter, and I enjoy hearing feedback (positive and critique (As long as you not just bitching about my story))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own YYH or any of its affiliates. I do own my characters and this plot line however.

ONWARDS!

* * *

Akane struggled to consciousness. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on the dark ceiling of her room. She blinked and turned her head to the left. She saw Kurama sleeping in a chair placed next to her bed. She struggled to sit up and gasped in pain. She clutched her hand to her ribs and closed her eyes against the agony. She opened them her eyes prickling and pain radiating to her toes. She saw the light on in her bathroom. A second later the door opened and a girl with long blue hair and pink eyes emerged. She gasped when she saw Akane and ran over grasping her hands. Akane pulled back a bit and forced a smile.

"Uh…Hi." She said.

"Oh Akane! Are you OK? It's been so long since I've seen you! Yet you look exactly the same! Now I don't expect you to remember me but boy do I remember you!" This new girl said. Akane just stared, not knowing what to say.

"Oh! You don't even know my name do you?" She asked and Akane just nodded, looking utterly confused.

"I'm Botan. Well come on! Come meet the others!" She shouted

"I don't think that would be wise." Akane and Botan both looked to the left. Kurama was standing up and brushing at his clothes.

"It has been two days since the fight, but she's still weak. And she might tear out her stitches."

"Well…then we'll bring them to her!" Botan shouted before hastily leaving and running down the hallway. Kurama laughed a bit and left, pausing in the door way.

"Good luck," he said before leaving too. Akane was left to sit there wondering what was in store.

'_Two day's since the fight, huh?'_Akane thought. She moved her pillows behind her so she could sit up.

'_At least my wounds are coming along well. I can't believe it. Just holding those crystals for the first time after losing all my energy restored it to 1/8 of my original power. Too bad that fight with Hiei cost me so dearly.'_ She thought, sighing.

'He was more powerful than I thought. And you have good taste, he's a cutie.'

'_Ew. Me like Hiei? I think that fight you had with him must have damaged your brain. He's an antisocial asshat.'_

'Oh, right. So that's why he could change you back. You know how you felt for the last person who could do that.'

'_Shut up Ayame!'_Akane closed the connection and glared at the door. It opened almost immediately and Botan came in, followed by three other girls.

"Hello, Akane! These are the girls Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru" Botan said pointing to each girl. They all said hi and pulled up a chair, or sat on Akane's bed.

"So you're Akane, huh?" Said the oldest girl lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah. I'd have come to see you, but I'd rather not injure myself further by getting up" She said smiling. Akane looked over each girl, her eyes finally resting on the girl Yukina.

"You look like someone I know…" She trailed off.

"It's your eyes! Your eyes look just like H-" Akane was cut off by Botan, who slapped her hand over Akane's mouth.

"Not now! Don't say it" She whispered, "I'll talk to you about it later." Akane looked at Botan a quizzical expression on her face, but said no more.

The other girls looked at Botan but also said nothing.

"So," Said Keiko, "Is there something between you and Hiei?" Akane looked taken aback at the bluntness of her question.

"N-no. Why?"

"No reason. Just that we've been here since the day you were injured. And whenever we left the room he asked about you."

"More like interrogated" Shizuru put in

"And I think I caught him in here a couple times!" Botan shouted smiling and narrowing her gaze at Akane.

"No nothing! I'm not Hiei's favorite person. He probably just wants to know when I'm ok so he can kill me." She said shifting uncomfortably."He'd rather take someone out when at their full power then injured. It's his screwed up moral system" .They were all staring at her with unbelieving looks. Akane cleared her throat and looked around the room.

"Why don't we go downstairs? I'm getting hungry"

"Alright. I'm sure Kurama would be happy to make something." Botan helped Akane out of bed. She swayed on her legs as the room moved slightly. She took a step forward and nearly toppled over. Botan tightened her grip and slowly walked to the door.

Botan helped Akane lower herself to the couch and went to see Kurama about making something to eat. The other girls positioned themselves around Akane.

"So you were alive 211 years ago. Things must be way different" Keiko said

"Yeah, I mean we had basic electricity and bathtubs. But we had to transport the water ourselves. We didn't have TV of lots of other stuff I've seen here."

"It must have been tough. I can't imagine life without a lot of the stuff we have now." Kurama came out of the kitchen followed by Botan. He had a bowl of soup in his hand and Botan had a glass of purple liquid.

"Here you go. I'm glad you were able to come down, it shows you'll be better soon." He excused himself and walked out the front door. Botan sat down and pushed the bowl of soup closer to Akane.

As Akane ate the girls began makingplans. She cringed as she gulped down the sugary purple liquid greedily. The girls talked about going shopping and getting paint because Akane's room was to dark. She just agree to everything.

She was glad to have some girl friends again, but knew they could never replace Jinx and Lilly. When she finished her soup she stood up and took her bowl to the kitchen. She washed it out and set it on the counter. Hearing the back door open she looked over. She gasped when she saw Hiei come in. They stood there for a second, staring at each other.

"T-thanks for saving me Hiei. I don't know if I would have changed back otherwise." She leaned her head back a bit, "But you didn't have to crush my ribs." Hiei glared at her.

"At least I can control my demon side" he took a few steps towards her, "But I am glad you're feeling better Onna. It means we can fight again next time, I won't hold back." Hiei swept past her. His cloak brushing her leg sent shivers up her spine.

Akane leaned against the cabinets and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

'_Breathe Akane. Breathe. Everything is cool. Just get up and go back out there.' _She sighed and rose, walking back out to the chatter of the girls.

* * *

Two more days past and Akane had been kept indoors against her will. She got up and took a shower hastily scrubbing at her body with the soap. She leaped out barley drying herself off with her towel. She brushed her now shoulder length hair and left the room hurriedly. She threw on a pair of too long jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She slipped on a pair of Yusuke's old Converses.

Akane launched herself out of the room and down the stairs where the girls were waiting to take her shopping. They stood up upon seeing her.

"Well come on! We have to get to the human world if we plan to get anything." Botan said grabbing Akane's hand and dragging her to the door. They had almost made it outside before a loud "Yukina!" Echoed through the house and Kuwabara was standing beside the girl holding her hands.

"Yukina, my love. I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yes Kazuma. Were taking Akane shopping" Akane stepping in front of Yukina and glared at him.

"We've got to get going" She removed his hands from Yukina's and turned her away walking out the door, casting one more glare over her shoulder at the quivering Kuwabara.

"Why did he call you his love?" She asked looking at Yukina and removing her hand.

"It's a long story. But basically Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I wee sent to save Yukina from a human who sold her tears she's and Ice apparition. Kuwabara fell 'in love' with her when he saw her on the tape."

"But...,"Yukina began blushing a bit; "I like him to." Akane stopped and stared at her unable to believe it. She ran to catch up, wondering how anyone could like Kuwabara. The subject had moved to Keiko and Yusuke which Akane was willing to discuss.

Akane sat at a small table in the food court of the mall, watching the other girls talk. She dipped another fry in her shake and looked around. She was proud of what she'd gotten, though it had been hard to find clothes to fit her tall and lean body. She'd gotten quite a few pairs of 'Skinny' jeans, dozens of shirts (plain and logoed), a skirt or two, socks and underwear, tons of jackets, and a few pairs of shoes. They'd been gone for more than four hours and Akane felt nervous in a place with so many people, let alone humans, around.

"Are we ready to go yet?" She asked. Botan looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I guess…if you really want to go. We need to stop by Home Depot though…we really think your room is to dark."

"That's all right, can we go now then?" Botan nodded and picked up her bags Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina followed suit. They hopped a taxi to Home Depot and made their way to the paint department.

"Well I think white walls would be good. You can use pictures and your furniture to spice up your room."

"I think a black back wall for my bed, two white side walls and a red wall opposite the black would be best. We can stain my furniture a cherry wood color or black" Akane and Botan argued, their raised voices carrying throughout the store.

"It's my freaking bedroom!" Akane shouted, "You're not going to be the one sleeping in it!" Botan stuck out her bottom lip, obviously defeated. The picked up the cans and went to the counter to have the colors mixed.

"I still think all white walls would be best."

"Shut up Botan!" Akane growled. They took the paint and walked out, taking a taxi to a small forest before Botan opened a portal back to the house.

* * *

Akane sighed and fell back staring at the wall she had just painted.

'_Just one more and I'll be done. Then it's the bathroom, but that's replacing tile…'_She sighed and stood up walking across her empty room and opening her door. She walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen. She looked out the window across from the refrigerator. The sky was dark and there was a haze around the moon, signaling rain to come.

Akane took out a stick of butter, sliced cheese, deli sliced ham, and whole wheat bread. She walked over to what she had learned was a stove, like a fire from her time, and set a pan down and turned it on. She soon had a grilled cheese sandwich and sat down at the table.

She put her dishes in the sink and trudged back up to her room silently. She sighed and closed the door behind herself locking it.

Akane glanced up and nearly screamed, just barley stopping herself by covering her mouth. Youko Kurama leaned against the wall casually.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered. Youko opened his eyes and brushed a few stray hairs back. He took 5 long strides towards her.

"I told you. That next time we meet, we'd be undisturbed. Hiei is out this evening, Kuwabara and Yusuke are out cold." He stared at her, his eyes moving slowly over her, this time taking in more than how she looked, but the way her breath when scared made her chest shudder. Her crystalline blue eyes that showed how weak she was, though still willing to fight.

"Now seemed to be the right time." He leaned his head down to her level. Akane turned her head to the right taking a sharp breath as Youko's lips brushed her neck.

He inhaled her scent. It was a mixture of lemon and mint, counteracting each other to make a desirable smell.

She jerked away, stumbling over an empty paint can and falling to the floor, her hand twisting under her in her eagerness to get away. Akane cried out in pain and clutched her wrist to her chest. Youko was beside her in an instant taking her wrist into his hand. She made no attempt to stop him as he passed his hand over it, mixing some dark dust and spirit energy to heal her wound and numb the pain.

"Do you trust me now?" He asked looking into her eyes. Akane yanked her wrist back.

"Of course not." She spat back. Youko's eyes darkened and he pinned her to the wall.

"Well then. I guess nothing I do can damper your opinion of me. Why don't I just take you now? It may not be as pleasurable as you being willing, but some is better than nothing." Akane flinched under his harsh words. She pushed herself closer to the wall as his hand went to the waistline of her pants. Her eyes clamped shut as she switched her mind off. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Hands off Fox" Growled a voice from the window. Akane opened her eyes to see Hiei standing in her window sill. She could not comprehend the anger in his eyes. A growl echoed in the pit of Youko's throat as he removed his hand and moved away from Akane. She fell to the ground unable to support herself. She glanced up to see Hiei and Youko standing off. _'Probably arguing telepathically'_ she thought.

Youko cast a glance back at Akane and left the room glaring at Hiei conveying some private message before closing the door behind himself.

Hiei was at Akane's side instantly, inspecting what he could see of her. She shrank back under his gaze. But not only that as memories pulled her under

* * *

'_Akane age 7 backed up against the uneven brick wall. The uneven surface cutting into her skin, she didn't notice the warm sticky liquid slowly seeping down her back as her 'father' advanced on her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and threw her to her mat on the floor. She flinched as he climbed on top of her. He completely ignored her screams as he hastily ripped her clothes from her small fragile body. He pulled down his pants and raped her. _

_Her screams of pain and terror filled him and drove him further. He pulled out of her small body just before he climaxed or leaked any pre-ejaculatory fluids. Akane curled up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably as he left._

_About ten minutes later an old woman came in and gasped at the sight. There was blood everywhere and her kimono has rips in it. The woman picked Akane up gently trying to comfort her crying. She picked up the kimono and left the small hut, taking Akane back to hers._

_The woman, a healer named Rin, gave Akane herbs for the pain and mended Akane's kimono before setting up a bowl of water and four candles placed around it, creating the only light in the room except for a window from which the moon shown. Akane saw her kneel down and place her hands together in front of her face. Akane watched curiously, as a faint blue light washed over her. Somewhere deep inside she felt herself being restored. Rin lowered her hands and walked back over to Akane._

_"Child, it's alright. That man, one of your care givers, will get what's coming to him. For he has forcibly taken from an Angel Apparition." Akane just listened. _'This is the second time someone has mentioned my demon race. _'Her thought echoed in her head, _'but I still don't know what's so special...'

* * *

"Onna?" Hiei's voice shattered her trance and brought her back to real life. Akane opened her eyes and for a second thought she saw a hint of concern in Hiei's usually Stoic or hate filled eyes.

"What Hiei?" She struggled to say. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she must have cried, but saw no gems._ 'Why have I gotten so emotional since I've come back? I used to hide my pan and sadness so well…'_

"Why did you ever let the Fox so close, you fool?"

"That's my business" She replied pulling herself up and away. Hiei snorted and turned to face her.

"He can't be trusted. Though I don't think I need to tell you that. Look after yourself Onna.""Akane once again almost caught a note of caring and turned to look at Hiei. But he was already gone, leaving Akane alone in her empty, half-painted room. As she watched the door close, she had the faintest though that he'd entered her mind, and seen a snippet of her past

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I like how this chapter was. Like I said the next chapter will have more action in it. I'm not really sure how to write a rape scene...so that was my best attempt (I'm better at sex scenes). If you have any pointers, please help me out? I'd appreciate the help.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayed by Thoughts

**A/N:** Ok I'm not going to delay sorry it's a small update, hope you like though

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any or is characters; I do own this story and my OC's however

* * *

Akane leaned against the black wall and sighed leaning her head back. Her gaze flitted to the unopened can of white paint.

'_I only have one wall…'_ She hefted herself up onto wobbly legs.

Upon popping the paint can open with a screw driver she picked up her paint brush and began painting. Her thoughts wandered. Akane found herself thinking about what had just happened and Hiei. Her mind drawing up every detail and contour of him.

She imagined his thin frame melding against hers. Every angle of her body synchronizing with his perfectly. They moved in unison... He pushed her against the wall and she lifted her legs up fastening them around his waist.

His mouth; hot crashed against hers. And she responded with equal passion. She ran her fingers through his soft feathery hair as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Akane snapped out of her trance. The wall was done and she was lying on her side on the ground, her arm covered in paint. She sat up and moved stiffly to the door and opened it. Yusuke was standing there. He smiled his cocky smile,

"Hey. Haven't seen you around here much. Just though I'd drop in. Make sure your still doing ok."

He stepped into the empty room and looked around. There were paint cans scattered everywhere. The sheets put down to keep paint from getting on the hard wood floor were just about coated with paint.

"Your room looks nice." He remarked, taking in the even paint job.

"Thanks. I spent all of yesterday and Monday working on it."

Akane hesitated, thinking about how to phrase her question.

"H- Have you seen Hiei this morning?" She asked hoping it didn't come out in a rush. Yusuke turned to look back at her, a puzzled look on his somewhat innocent face.

"Yeah. Only for about 5 seconds though. He came into the kitchen and practically dragged Kurama out." He looked at her guiltily.

"I really came up here not only to see you, don't get me wrong, but to see if you had any idea what's going on-"

Akane ran from the room. She put her hand on the banister and leaped over the side, completely ignoring the stairs. She landed with a thud and took off through the kitchen door, her long night shirt catching on the counter and ripping. She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to sense them without letting them know she was there.

Akane thought she picked up a pit of Youko's energy near where she had been saved that first night by Hiei.

* * *

Akane slowed to a stop a couple hundred feet away. Her chest was heaving; trying to catch her breath as she hopped into a tree and slowly made her way towards them.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I thought I had him under control-" she heard Kurama say

"Well thinking it isn't enough." Hiei snapped, "You should have seen her." Hiei's voice got quiet and she could almost imagine his eye's softening.

"Akane was petrified. You know well enough what he'd have done had I not been there to save her." Akane had to stop a sharp intake of breath as she heard him say her name. He'd never called her by her first name.

"And why do you care Hiei? From the way your acting it's like you've staked a claim in her." Kurama's voice became icy. She heard Hiei snort.

"No I just don't want her getting raped while I'm around" Hiei's voice took on its usual tone.

She heard him turn to leave and pulled herself higher into the tree and foliage.

"Besides you'd act the same way as I if you saw what's happened to her" She listened as he walked away.

Kurama sighed and cursed himself,

"Damn it Youko. What's wrong with you? Hiei's my closest friend and you just made him very angry with me"

Akane left through the same way she got there, listening for either Hiei or Kurama.

* * *

She walked in through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of root beer from the fridge. She loitered there for a minute, the cold air from the fridge cooling her bare legs. Akane closed it and sat on the counter taking tiny sips of her drink.

Akane sighed and held her finger in front of her face. She slowly began concentrating her energy into her index finger.

She gasped and her eyes got wide as the ball of spirit energy dissipated.

'_1/9 of my energy. Not bad. Maybe the crystals not only gave me energy, but helped to fully restore it…'_

"That wasn't too bad. Considering what you've been through" Akane yelped at the sudden sound. Kurama was leaning against the sink. He looked at her. His Kelly green eyes full of empathy

"I'm truly very sorry. It was wrong of me to think Youko would be able to control himself." Kurama cast his gaze downwards and clenched his fists.

"But it will not happen again. You have my word." He lifted his gaze and turned to go.

Akane jumped from the counter and hugged him from behind.

"It's ok," she whispered into his back, "I know what it's like. Having a demon self wanting out. But you know if you let your loved ones see it, nothing good will come of it"

He seemed to stiffen under her embrace but relaxed when she spoke.

"Thank you, Akane" she let him go and he left the kitchen. Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away. Grabbing her root beer she left the kitchen placing herself right in front of the TV and watching and Kuwabara channel surfed.

* * *

An hour later Akanes eyes shot open. Stretching she sat up and looked around. Not seeing any one she eased herself off the couch and onto her feet. She walked into the kitchen and out the back door to listen for any of the guys. She sensed them near the training area and started walking in that direction.

She was glad to still be wearing only her night shirt as it as easily over 100 degrees, even in the shade of the trees.

As she entered the training are she saw Kurama and Yusuke fighting.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's a small update, I haven't had much time to update looking for a house and all. I'll try and write more but I don't want to make any promises about then there will be another update

Thanks for all your responses and I hope I cleared a bit up about the Youko/Kurama thing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Seed of Doubt

**A/N:** Sorry im udating so late. I had things to do today that weren't brought to my attention until this mroning so I've been busy. So, heres the chappie. I hope you like it ^^.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own YYh or any of its characters. I do own this story and my OC's though.

* * *

Yusuke fired his spirit gun and Kurama dodged to the side, lashing his rose whip. It snaked around Yusukes leg. Kurama yanked making Yuksuke fall flat on his ass. He yanked again and withdrew the rose whip from Yusukes leg as he crashed into a tree and through it.

"One!…Two!…Three!" Kuwabara called. Kurama and Kuwabara helped Yusuke to the shade of an undamaged tree and sat him up.

"I want to go next" Akane said. Everyone stopped and looked at her, "What?" she questioned. Kuwabara cleared his throat and looked at Kurama who started back to the ring before turning his head to Akane.

"I think it's a good idea," he said, "after all we only have 6 months left before we have to go reclaim the Light of Rekai, and you still don't have all your energy. Any training you will help greatly." Akane nodded and climbed up onto the ring. She cracked her knuckles, neck, and back before taking her fighting stance.

Kurama cracked his rosewhip.

"Hajimate!" Kuwabara shouted. Akane immediately flew into the air. Her wings pumping so hard Kurama had to shield his eyes from the flying dirt. Akane took a moment to summon her Scythe, and then descended, stepping lightly onto the ring. She charged at Kurama, her wings pumping to make her quicker.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on from the sidelines.

"She's moving so fast I can hardly see her." Yusuke remarked.

Kurama dodged and wrapped his rose whip around the scythe. Akane smirked, sending demon energy pulsing down the scythe she raked it along the rose whip and sliced through it like butter. She flung the chopped up rose whip out of the ring.

Kurama narrowed his gaze. _'She's stronger than she lets on…I have to figure a way to wound her. Then I might be able to sew a golden seed into her legs.'_

Akane watched Kurama. She could see he was thinking hard which made her nervous. She knew he was strong and had been hoping that he wouldn't take this fight too seriously. She'd heard Hiei said that he wouldn't want to fight Kurama because how deadly he is. No matter whom the opponent.

In a split second Kurama was in front of her. His fist smashed into her cheek. She could taste blood, her blood, in her mouth. She felt a stinging in her legs and yelped. She took flight and hovered in the air above the arena. She looked at her legs. Her right leg had a large gash in it, starting half way up her calf and ending just above her knee. Looking closely she could just barely make out a golden colored seed…

"You jack ass!" She cried. Akane summoned her energy into her fist. She flew down at record speed and punched Kurama in the stomach, releasing all the energy as she did so. Kurama flew back skidding across the arena and toppling off the edge. She stepped down and immediately regretted it.

Akane found she couldn't move her legs. They had become solid gold and plated her to the arena.

She saw Kurama climb back into the ring and walk purposefully over to her. Struggle as she may she couldn't free herself. Kurama simply swept his leg across hers causing her to fall. She snarled and grabbed his leg sinking her teeth into it.

The warm flow of blood flooded into her mouth.. She began to suck out his energy as one would drink from a glass. She could feel Kurama struggle as he grew weaker, but also she felt the gold creeping up her body. She ripped her mouth away, tearing the flesh open. Kurama collapsed next to her, neither able to move. She looked into Kurama's eyes and saw satisfaction before he closed them.

"A draw!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the ring immediately helping them up. Kurama killed the golden plant which had made its way to the bottom of Akane's' torso. And quickly healed the wound in his leg.

They were lead back to the shade of the trees and sat down. Akane looked at her legs which were hardly covered by her night shirt. From her ankles to halfway up her thighs she had an angry red sunburn, it was also beginning to appear on her upper arms and across her nose and cheeks.

"That will be bad by tomorrow" Kurama said, reaching his hand over. He held his hand steadily above the grass and concentrated. Akane could see the sprouts of something but she didn't know what. As soon as it was about 2 inches off the ground Kurama pulled some of the leaves off.

A clear- bitter smelling gel was secreted and Akane flinched back from it. The smell made her nose burn and her eyes water _'hey- at least this means I'm gaining my powers back- I'm almost at 35%'_

"It won't hurt. I promise you that. It's a plant called Aloe- it's used to treat sun burns, to keep them from stinging and becoming worse." Kurama said looking into her eyes. She could detect no lie, but couldn't help feeling weary anyway.

She hesitated looking from the gel on his fingers to his caring- yet secretive face.

"It's true, Onna" Came a low voice from above.

Akane's head jerked up to see Hiei in the tree. He was looking down at them his features cold and uncaring. Akane found herself wondering how much he had seen- and what he was thinking about the situation, did he think she liked Kurama? She knew he didn't trust Youko and advised her not to either.

But what about Kurama? Did he have something against him?

Her mind flashed back to the conversation they'd had just that morning:

_I'm sorry Hiei. I thought I had him under control-" she heard Kurama say_

_"Well thinking it isn't enough." Hiei snapped, "You should have seen her." Hiei's voice got quiet and she could almost imagine his eye's softening._

_"Akane was petrified. You know well enough what he'd have done had I not been there to save her." _

_"And why do you care Hiei? From the way your acting it's like you've staked a claim in her." Kurama's voice became icy. She heard Hiei snort._

_"No I just don't want her getting raped while I'm around" Hiei's voice took on its usual tone._

_"Besides you'd act the same way as I if you saw what's happened to her" She listened as he walked away._

_Kurama sighed and cursed himself,_

_"Damn it Youko. What's wrong with you? Hiei's my closest friend and you just made him very angry with me"_

Akane sighed quietly as Kurama began rubbing the Aloe Vera into the skin on her arms and face, it left behind a cold tingly sensation. Once he'd finished with her calves he squeezed the rest of the gel into her hands and instructed her on how to properly apply it.

As she worked on covering her whole leg she reached out with her mind.

"_Hiei…"_ She called- tentatively at first. When no reply came she tried again- louder this time and a little more forceful, so that he had to hear her.

"_What Onna?" _came his curt reply.

"_I…I just wanted to talk…"_ She began, then thought better of it- realizing how weak and frail she sounded- how girlish and silly. _"About my strength- I mean"_

She heard him sigh mentally. _"Your strength is of no matter to me. Hn, as long as you can protect yourself I don't care" _His words came out callously and harsh. Even through telepathy she could feel the sting of what he said.

"_I CAN protect myself. I'm just not at full strength" _She said defensively, _"And it seems that when I fight with you I get stronger- for whatever reason. I figured I'd ask if you wouldn't mind sparring with me. But if you're afraid I'm going to kick your ass again- I see why you'd be reluctant" _

"_Tch. You didn't win last time- you passed out. I'd say that's a victory for me. And in response no Onna- I'm not afraid you kicking my ass- like you even could."_

"_Fine then. Are we on?"_

"_If you insist upon it. You truly are one of the most annoying people in the house- how I ended up being forced in your vicinity I haven't the slightest idea"_

Akane didn't even bother replying to the last thing he said- too busy reveling in the glory of successfully convincing Hiei to be her sparring partner.

She sighed and stood up using the tree to balance out her weight. She shook the numbness out of her legs.

"That's some plant Kurama. I feel weird now- being able to walk." She said turning her head in his direction and smiling. Slowly his features molded to match hers.

"Shall we go inside then? I'll make us some lunch- maybe we could invite the girls over later" Kurama suggested his voice calm.

"Yeah- that sounds cool." Yusuke said walking towards the house. Kuwabara was left there for a minute in shock. Slowly an idiotic grin spread across his face.

"Wait-! Kurama! Will Yukina come? Will Yukina be here?" He was about in inch from Kurama's face, his eyes narrowed- hands clenched in anticipation for the answer.

"I-I believe she will come, yes." Kurama stuttered, taken aback by the other boys eagerness.

Akane turned her head to the right as Hiei jumped down from the tree. He landed lightly on the ground and turned to glare at Kuwabara. Akane saw true hatred in his eyes. He turned, his eyes lingering on her- they narrowed a bit before he turned his head back around and began walking for the house.

Akane looked at Kurama, being assaulted with questions by Kuwabara. She felt a pang of guilt for leaving him- but there was something she wanted to ask Hiei about.

She ran after him, catching up quickly. They walked for a bit in quiet, before Hiei spoke up.

"What is it you want, Onna?"

"Why did you glare at Kuwabara just then, when he was shouting about Yukina?" she asked. She noticed his lip twitch when she mentioned Kuwabara and Yukina.

"I don't see how it's any of your business"

"If you don't answer me I'm going to ask everyone else- and if they don't answer me I'm just going to pester you about it. Wouldn't you prefer to get this over with now?"

Hiei didn't answer instead quickening his pace; his eyes dead set on the space in front of him. Akane sped up as well getting in front of him and walking backwards.

"aww , c'mon Hiei-" Akane began but closed her mouth as Hiei stopped short. His hands clenched at his sides and his gaze focused on the ground. His mouth, usually just a slash across his face used to show his distaste of everyone- was now contorted into a grimace.

His eyes flashed up to meet hers and in a second he was in front of her.

'_She's my sister.'_ Was all he said. His eyes burned into hers. She could feel him probing her mind- for what she didn't know. She could feel him digging deeper- into her memories, dreams of the past. She threw up a wall blocking him from dragging up things he didn't with to see- that she wished to forget.

"I- I didn't know…"

"Hn, well obviously. You wouldn't have stuck your nose in otherwise."

"You- you don't approve of her and Kuwabara…?"

"I just wish she didn't love the moron. Though even I have to admit- it's good he doesn't hurt her…"

"Why don't you just tell her-" Akane started to say, "That you don't approve of them being together. She'll understand your feelings. She's your sister after all" But before she could get more than two words of the rest of her sentence out Hiei had interjected.

"She can't know! She can't know she's the sister of someone like me"

'_Someone…like him?'_ Akane then realized- for the first time, that apart from Youko she knew _Nothing_ about the men she shared a house with.

"And if you ever tell either of them Onna, I will not hesitate to kill you" And with that being said he brushed past her.

A shiver ran up Akane's spine at the feeling of his touch. It made her nerves spark and her cheeks flush. She didn't move from that spot until she felt a hand close around her arm. She looked up to see Kurama.

"Let's get inside- it seems a storm has come up suddenly."

Akane let herself be lead back into the house. While Kurama began working on their dinner Yusuke and Kuwabara picked up the phone- calling the girls. She walked to the doorway of the doom and sighed.

She lifted her eyes and saw a pair of blood red one's staring intently into hers. Her spine tensed and breath hitched in her throat. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized he was reading her mind.

'_Seeing if I'm going to tell Yukina or Kuwabara'_ she realized.

* * *

Akane sat down on the edge of her bed. Her room stank of pain fumes and the open window did hardly anything to help. She had all the lights in her room off, and was sitting on her bed which they'd suspended from the ceiling like a swing. She was gently rocking it forward and back.

She heard a soft knock on her door and was about to say 'come in' when the door was opened- quite forcefully- by Shizuru. The older woman stood in the doorway with Keiko, Botan, and Yukina.

"Why are the light off?" She asked flipping the switch. Akane flinched in the sudden brightness.

"We heard you've been training all day!" shouted Botan, coming over and running her hands through Akane's hair while the other girls situated themselves around the room.

"And we thought you'd like a girls night! It was the guys who invited us over- but we've decided to stay the night!"

Akane opened her mouth to say something but was swiftly cut off by Shizuru.

"And there's nothing you can say to stop us"

* * *

They all sat on Akane's bedroom floor- snacks and drinks were being passed. There were spots where food had been crunched into the carpet, and where their oatmeal masks had dripped.

The room smelled of nail polish and acetone from their newly dry nails varying in color from black to white.

Botan stood up, her usual pink kimono had been exchanged form some of Akane's clothes- a pair of baggy blue pj pants and a pink tank. The other girls too, were in Akane's clothes. Shizuru had on a pair of black pants and a grey tank while Akane was opposite with grey pants and a black tank. Yukina had on a long blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. Keiko was clad in a long pink top and long grey shorts.

"Ok Ladies! Now that we've primped I say it's time for some fun and games"

Looking at her all Akane could see was happiness, innocents, and joy- but Akane felt herself grow uneasy…behind that mask she realized, was someone with evil intentions for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said Im sorry for updating so late- but I hope you liked it. Yes- i'm making another cliffhanger *shot*. Mostly because I am way to lazy to add any more on and two because I'm debating on whether to makt it like Akane remembering the previous night or if I want to make it current. If you have a preference or another idea just tell me- i love suggestions. and I'm sorry for the horrible spelling/grammar I didn't ahve much time to edit so I just agreed to everything MS Offic said XD *dies*.

Also! I made an update (posted on my account info) giving a bit of info about how things are going to be- so if your interested check that out. and sorry for spamming inboxes! Please don't kill me *cowers behind Hiei plushie*

I think thats it- so good night and I look forward to posting the next chapter (trust me- hilarity will ensue)


	8. Chapter 8: Last Bell Ringing

**A/N: **Gah! I'm sorry- kind of a filler chapter. But...I Liek it ;^; It was fun to right. Ok- so it's not really full of 'ROLFCOPTER's. But there are a few maybe-kinda-funny-if-your-a-tard-like-me moments (there are a lot of those- aren't there?) I hope you like it and I can't wait to start the next one(probably tomorrow XD[because I'm evil like that and ignoring my other stories{actually this ones just my fav- thus easier to write on(and I kinda forgot what happens in TDK . .)}])

**Hi, I'm a disclaimer and I'm just here to inform you that Omen owns NOTHING except her OC's and this plotline/fanfic kthxbai**

* * *

"Truth or Dare" was all Botan said. Shizuru let out a chuckle before lighting another cigarette.

Akane and Yukina looked at eachother, confusion playing on their faces.

"Botan-chan, uhm, what's 'truth or dare'?" Asked Yukina, her voice was small- like the chiming of bells.

'_She's nothing like Hiei at all…He's cold and uncaring- not afraid to harm people, secretive. Not afraid to snoop in peoples' minds for his own gain. While Yukina- she's the sweetest creature alive. But, what did he mean by 'someone like me'? Maybe Yusuke or Kurama could answer…'_

"- Do what they say. If you don't complete the dare you have to remove an article of clothing. It's basically the same for truth only you're asked a question and you have to truthfully answer." Keiko said.

"This…doesn't exactly sound fun. I'm not good at telling the truth- in fact it's against my nature" Akane protested.

"Well this'll be good practice for you then. People don't like others who lie all the time. We understand why, and so far you seem fairly truthful with us, but others won't understand." Botan said.

'_I've only been truthful because you haven't asked me anything I have to hide yet…'_

Akane hesitated looking between Botan and Keiko- who were very keen on the idea.

"S-Shizuru? What do you think? Are you going to play?" Akane asked the older woman.

She lazily opened her eyes and looked at the girls. She took a heavy drag off her cigarette and exhaled the smoke into the air.

"I guess- but I'm not stripping. I'll…I don't know- steal something from one of the boy's rooms instead for each I don't complete"

Botan puffed her cheeks out and set Shizuru with a glare, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's not how the games played Shizuru" Botan huffed

"Sorry girls- I don't strip" Shizuru said nubbing out her cigarette.

"I'll do that too. I'll take something from each of the boys rooms instead or stripping" Akane said, hoping Botan wouldn't argue it.

"Oh no you don't. Thievery is too easy for you- you have no choice. You have to play the proper way with the _rest _of us" Botan said, staring pointedly at Shizuru- who ignored her.

Akane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She reached over and took a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in her mouth moodily.

"All right, since were in agreement- I'm assuming you are Yukina since you didn't speak up- let's begin. Who wants to go first?" Botan said clapping her hands together.

"I will" Akane offered- hoping this would keep her from having to participate too much, "Uhm, Keiko Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Truth" came her short reply

"Do you love Yusuke?" Akane said stretching and getting up to sit in her desk chair. A bright red flush crept its way across Keiko's face and he mouth shrunk to a barely noticeable line.

"W-what makes you think that?" she mumbled, suddenly interested in her newly painted peach colored nails.

"Hey- I'm the one asking the question. Just answer" Akane said, "Besides it's not that hard a thing to notice…"

Keiko looked up. Her blush had gone down slightly. She bit her lip, thinking of how to phrase her reply.

"I-I don't know about love…that's such a strong word. But-I've known Yusuke for awhile now, and I just really care for him. I want to see him happy- even if that's with me or not."

Akane's eyes softened and she gave the girl a sympathetic look while Yukina and Botan gave her hugs. It was Yukina's turn, the small girl looked around the circle before settling on Botan, who chose dare.

"I dare you to…go give Kurama a hug." Yukina said- unsure of what an appropriate dare was. Botan spluttered a bit but stood up to complete her dare.

"We'll go with you to make sure you do it." Akane said, a devilish smirk gliding across her face. '_You're not the only one who can play dirty Botan'_

The girls rushed down that stairs after Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch watching some movie. Hiei was spread out across one of the chairs watching the screen with disinterest, but looked up as the mass of girls crowded around the kitchen door.

* * *

Botan went in and over to Kurama who was loading the dishwasher. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Akane- who was fighting to keep Kuwabara away from Yukina- opened the door a sliver and peeked through.

Botan was standing next to Kurama- a slight blush tinted her cheeks. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned to see what she wanted she threw her arms around him rather quickly and ungracefully. He was jostled and dropped a plate back into the sink.

Just as suddenly as it happened though she had released him and they were all running up the stairs giggling like mad.

* * *

Shizuru sighed and glanced around the circle finally settling on Yukina who chose truth.

"Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?" Yukina looked down.

"I don't think I could answer that- I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings…"

"Oh don't worry Yukina- it we don't mind. That's just one of the risks of the game. No one will care" Botan said.

"I guess…Akane then." Akane started choking on her drink, falling from her chair. When she finally gained her ability to breathe back, she looked up. Her face had a pink tint and there were beads of tears in her eyes from her choking fit.

Botan laughed, looking around the circle, her eyes narrowed at Akane. "Truth or dare?"

Akane swallowed- regretting her actions suddenly. She narrowed her eyes at Botan, "dare". She said flatly. Botan looked slightly taken aback- but composed her face quickly.

"I dare you to put your underwear on the outside and go down stairs. You also have to give Yusuke a hug." Akane's eyes darted to Keiko and she mustered her best 'I'm sorry' look.

She ran into her bathroom and changed. She came out blushing like mad. She had on grey bikini style underwear with corset style lacing on the part just below her hips. She had on a balconette bra that was grey with red pin striping.

"Now go down stairs. We'll watch from the top of the stair case." Akane shuffled out, her head hanging down.

'_Suck it up Akane. You can't let Botan know she's affected you this much- she'll just keep giving you dares like this. If she doesn't think it's affecting you, you may be free of dares like this.'_ Akane straightened her posture and held her head up. She walked down the stairs and hesitated before walking into the living room.

Akane cleared her throat

"Uhm, Yusuke?" She said walking up next to where he was seated on the couch.

"What?" He asked glancing at her real quick turning his attention back to the movie. It took him a few seconds before doing a double take. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open a bit.

"Stand up" she said. Slowly he stood up, regarding her cautiously. By this time the other boys had looked over to see what was going on. Kurama blushed profusely before averting his eyes, Kuwabara had about the same reaction as Yusuke, and Hiei stared at her- his eye brows knit together and mouth slightly agape, but with the edges turned down in a frown.

Akane quickly moved forward and caught Yusuke in an embrace. She turned and started running her eyes closed from being embarrassed. She turned the corner and felt herself collide with something. She pulled back eyes open.

There stood Hiei. His arms were straight at his sides, fists clenched. He glared at her, his features darkening.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Onna?" He growled. Akane felt her face heat up even more. Her breath caught in her throat- and she found herself unable to form a reply. She'd only ever seen him this mad with Youko _that_ night.

"This is ridiculous Onna. Just what do you think you're doing? Are you hinting at something?"

"Jeeze Hiei- relax, it was a dare" Shizuru said coming to Akane's rescue. He gave Shizuru a blank look before going 'Hn.' and disappearing. Shizuru put her arm around Akane's shoulders and lead her back up to the room.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and quite a few more rounds of truth or Dare. The girls were scattered around Akane's room haphazardly. Akane in her desk chair legs up on the desk, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan curled up together on Akane's bed. Yukina had make up smeared all over her face (after a dare to get a horrible makeover), Keiko had to take melatonin to get to sleep (after drinking a concoction made by Shizuru and Akane), and Botan was missing part of her eye brows- as well as having marker all over her face and wearing Kuwabara's clothes (they'd put tooth paste in her eye brows since she was first to fall asleep but wiped it off a bit later and was replaced with 'art', she'd been dared to wear Kuwabara's clothes)

Shizuru was sitting at the open window, smoking one more before she went to bed.

"Akane, can I ask you something?" Shizuru mused from the window seat. Akane's eyes opened lazily. She stretched and yawned, she had on a toilet paper top and turban on her head- as well as a safety pin shoved through her lip.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What are your thoughts on love?"

"Love? It's an overused word- to the point of being cliché. It no longer holds the same meaning as it once did. And it's just that- just a word. It matters not that you tell someone you love them- but rather how you show them. But love can also be bad- it gets in the way of what you must do sometimes. Your feelings betray your mind- and it ends up killing you and those you 'love'."

"But, what about how people show it? Everyone shows love differently"

"Yeah. Some people are able to be open with their feelings. They see no reason they should hide them and they are good at expressing them. It's most likely that they've not seen hardships- and thus are able to display their affections and such freely. While others hide it. They put up a false front because they know what could happen if they allow themselves to show or feel strong emotions of that kind."

"You and Hiei…you're the kind that hide it aren't you?"

"I suppose. I am able to show people my affections for them- but it's a very select few and it's not always in the traditional way. Hiei? I'm not sure of. I don't even really know the guy…"

"I know him a little- I've been around him before. He's a good guy. Just quiet- I think he's afraid or upset about things he's done and his past. But- I think he cares about you." With that Shizuru put out her cigarette and walked over to the bed- joining the other girls.

Akane sighed and moved over to the window seat. She inhaled, as a warm breeze blew through the window. It almost felt like fingers, as if the air were caressing her skin.

* * *

Hiei stepped out of the shower, hand holding a towel tightly around his waist. His usual gravity-defying hair was now wet, hanging down. He opened the door from his bathroom and walked into the main area of his room.

He crossed to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and sleep pants. He changed quickly before stretching; he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his neck crossing over to his window sill.

He sat there looking out at the world he called home.

As he sat there he allowed his thought's to wander. From here he could almost see the little waterfall where he'd first saved the Onna.

He remembered that night well. Kurama had told him he was in charge of looking after her at night- that he'd take over during the day. Hiei hadn't been expecting her to leave so soon after arriving- much less in that state. Though she was weak- he'd hardly heard her leave. She was lucky he had heard.

He'd followed a little behind her, keeping in the trees. He'd watched as she seemed to fall asleep at the edge of the cliff. He himself had begun drifting between consciousness and sleep when he heard muffled voices. He woke up in time to see a rock demon advancing on her.

_That was the night she first met the Fox_

He'd unlocked the kitchen door for her- she was a baka Onna after all- hadn't even left herself a way to get back in. But he didn't know her bedroom door was locked.

But now Hiei found himself thinking about today. About the 'dare' she had done.

Akane- standing there, with her underwear on the outside of her clothing. He could hear all of the boy's thoughts.

They had imagined her standing there in just that. Akane's lengthening hair in disarray, a flush upon her creamy skin, clad in only her underwear. They hadn't been able to imagine what she'd look like- sprawled out.

Hiei's fists clenched at this, the fact that they'd though about it. He knew it couldn't have been helped- hell he'd thought of it too. But Kurama had the nerve to put up a mental block- and then she did it. She'd hugged Yusuke like that.

_Tch. What should I care? It's not like she belongs to me- much less matters to me. She's the one putting herself into these positions, she's just asking for Kurama to lose control of Youko…_

Hiei leaned back and put his head against the wall.

_I do not care about her._

* * *

**A/N:** Iloveitplz Sooooo much fun to write- especially Hiei's pov which I hope to be doing more of- since he's hard to understand and I do a shitty job of protraying him. Thus- you may be able to understand him...not likley (since I fail)

Respond please (not because I want responses(you could message me. *has no life/friends since its summer vaca.)- I just like hearing from you guys and it would be nice to talk to my reader(s?) (do i even have a reader?) I don't bite I promise (Akane does though apparently...)


	9. Chapter 9: My Time of Need

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update long chapter is long. I'll put the real Authors note at the bottom PLEASE READ IT if you really love me you will.

**IM A DISCLAIMER AND IM JUST HERE TO LET Y'ALL KNOW OMEN OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT HER PLOT AND OC'S...NO MATTER WHAT SHE LIKES TO BELIEVE.**

* * *

Akane felt her side being prodded. Lazily she lifted her hand and made a feeble attempt to swat whatever was disturbing her sleep away. Again, the attacker went straight for her side- but this time with a squeezing motion. Akane twitched- her eyes shooting open as she began to laugh hysterically. She turned to the right and fell out of her chair.

Her torso collided with the floor- making an audible thump. Akane looked up to see Botan and Keiko. They were in their clothes from the previous day. Behind them Yukina was tying her hair back and Shizuru was slipping her pants on.

"Well someone's finally woken up" Keiko said with a small chuckle. Akane regarded her venomously from her rather distorted position on the floor. She pulled her legs down off the chair and put them behind her head, pulling herself up. She twisted cracking her back and shot both girls an icy look.

"I take it she's not a morning person…" Botan started- backing away slowly, hoping to avoid Akane's wrath.

The exhausted teenager walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy black cotton pants and a form-fitting white tank top. She grabbed a pair of underwear and went to the bathroom- turning on the shower.

* * *

Akane stood there, the steam from the shower rising up around her. She put her forehead against the cool tile. Her mind drifted back to last night.

She remembered how furious Hiei had been…

'_This is ridiculous. He had no right to freak out like that- none of the other guys did!'_

'He thinks you're weak. That you can't protect yourself, and that you put yourself in these situations on purpose. That you're just some damsel in distress- not only that, he doubts your power.' Came Ayame's reply.

'_He has no idea of my power.'_

'But neither do you. You've never harnessed the power within you- never even been able to taste that energy only Angel Apparitions possess' Akane could feel Ayame now. Her counterpart was pressed to her back, her head resting on Akane's right shoulder. Her hand turned Akane's head while her left hand was on her stomach.

'I can give you that power. You can prove to everyone how strong you really are. That you shouldn't be treated as if you're their pet- as if you _belong_ to them' Ayame's words caressed Akane. She could feel a tug on her heart.

'You can finally prove that it wasn't your fault your parents died' Ayame's knowing eyes slid over to meet Akane's. They were squeezed shut- fighting back tears.

'_It's not- not my fault! I didn't want them to protect me! I never wanted them to sacrifice themselves…I told them- told them to go. But I couldn't protect them then- I was young and weak and it's not my fault!'_ Akane's cried out mentally, tears streamed down her cheeks- they fell from her face turning into great pearls. _'It's not my fault'_

She fell to the floor of the shower, her hand on the wall trying to stabilize herself. Her body shook with the force of her sobs- she opened her mouth and took in a great wheezing breath. _'It's not my fault'_

'All you have to do Akane- all you have to do to _show _them, to_ prove _to them that you didn't mean to- is let me have control. It won't be for long- just a few hours. You'll rest inside- gain your strength back. Once that happens you'll see a door. Open it. You'll have power the oldest Apparitions have- and you'll have it long before they gained it.'

There was a knock on the door; Akane heard Botan's muffled voice asking if she was ok.

'Yeah. I'll be out in a sec." She yelled over the hiss of the water. Akane quickly showered. As she went to step out she noticed two large pearls on the tile of the shower floor. She picked them up and set them on the counter next to her clothes.

* * *

For once- everyone was at the table to eat at the same time, even Hiei had been convinced to join them. Kurama had enlisted Yukina's help in cooking today- seeing as there were double the people.

Kurama sat at the head of the table, to his left was Hiei, Akane, and Yukina. To his right sat Botan Shizuru and Kuwabara (since that was as close as Hiei would allow him to sit to Yukina) and Yusuke and Keiko shared the end opposite Kurama.

Akane listened to the chatter around her. She looked up to see Hiei glaring at her. Quickly she looked back down at her food. She heard a faint scoff from Hiei and her head whirled to glare at him.

"What? What is your problem?" she whispered menacingly. Hiei turned his head towards her his eyes blank.

"What are you talking about Onna?" his voice came out bored-uninterested. Akane felt her fist involuntarily clench. Hiei caught the subtle movement out of the corner of his eye, and his mouth grew to a smirk.

"You infuriate me" She seethed.

From the other end of the table Yusuke shouted "Hey quit flirting with her Hiei- she gave _me _the hug last night, not you"

Akane turned a bright red at the memory of last night.

"Yeah- nice underwear Akane!" Came Kuwabara's reply.

"If you know what's good for you Kazuma, you'll shut your mouth." Shizuru said, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh but that's not all," Botan began," We learned quite a lot about Akane last night". Akane shot a weak glare at Botan. Everyone seemed to perk up at this.

"What? We've lived with her for almost a month and we know hardly anything about her. How did you do it?" Yusuke asked.

"You'd be surprised what people will answer in Truth or Dare" Keiko said.

"Yeah! Like did you know Akane's never even kissed a guy?" Botan exploded, "And –although she didn't say it- we've come to the conclusion that she has a crush on-"Botan didn't get to finish her sentence as Akane flung herself across the table and smacked her hand over Botan's mouth.

"Shut UP" She growled.

Standing up she brushed herself off and walked out the backdoor- heading for the sparring ring.

* * *

Hiei couldn't help but find it entertaining that whenever the Onna saw him looking at her she'd take a sudden interest in her food- as if it had grown an appendage. He let out a short laugh, before returning to the food on his plate.

He caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. The Onna was glaring at him- or attempting. There was a slight pink color to her cheeks- though from embarrassment or anger Hiei couldn't tell.

"What? What is your problem?" He heard her whisper.

"What are you talking about Onna?" He asked- his voice flat. He saw her fist clench

'_Hn- she can't even control her emotions. How does Koennma expect her to be of any help to us?'_

"You infuriate me" She'd growled at him.

Hiei smirked at her. And looked away, letting his thoughts consume him. He vaguely heard Yusuke and Kuwabara make snide comments. They were talking about last night he assumed.

Suddenly the Onna was gone from her seat. He saw her pin Botan to the ground, and walk out the backdoor.

"Hiei- would you mind following her? I have to clean up here…" Kurama asked- yet Hiei could sense something else in his intentions.

"Hn. Why? If it matters so much why don't you send Yusuke?"

"Hiei please? He's with Keiko- they hardly see eachother."

The shorter looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets, obviously miffed.

"Fine, but I'm not promising you anything."

* * *

Akane lay in the middle of the sparring ring. She'd discarded her shoes and socks under a tree a few feet away. Her body lurched forward into a crouching fighting stance.

Hiei stepped out into the clearing. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"Hn. What do you think you're doing?"

Akane straightened up but didn't move.

"Fight me" She said, her voice hard and unwavering. Hiei was slightly taken aback, none of them had ever heard Akane be forceful.

"Don't be a fool. You stand no chance against me."

"You promised. You said you'd be my sparring partner. Fight me." She said blankly. Hiei looked at her carefully. Her hair was growing out again, almost halfway down her back. Her bangs hid her eyes from him- but he could sense it in her voice- there was something else there.

"Well, if you're so eager to welcome Death"

Hiei shrugged off his cloak and tossed it on top of her shoes. He stepped into the ring and walked up to her. Akane's blue eyes met his red ones. Almost as if in silent agreement- they began.

Akane's fist came at Hiei unexpectedly; he caught it easily along with the ones after it. He caught all of them deflecting the force. She smirked knowing that he had no opening for an attack. She kicked her foot at him, catching him off guard. Hiei let go of her right fist to grab her leg.

Her fist smashed into his face, jerking his head to the right. Akane backed up as he drew his sword. In an instant he was gone. Akane listened carefully for any hint as to where he was coming from.

She sensed his energy behind her and jumped as he swung, catching only air. Akane landed behind him and kicked out with her right foot again, missing and doing a complete rotation. Her foot hit the ground hard, bringing her to a complete stop. She heard movement to her left and twitched her head in that direction. Hiei appeared, almost out of nowhere, on her left side. She turned to face him, summoning her sword. She blocked his swing casually. Hiei disappeared again, Akane could barley follow his movements, only seeing a blur where he had been a second before. She felt the sting of the blade on her right side. Her hand gripped where blood was now pouring from- sealing the gash in her side while searching for the red eyed fiend.

She felt his energy rapidly approaching from behind her. Unable to fight while healing, she jumped to the left. She hardly felt the blade as it caught her cheek.

She jerked her hand away from her now healed side. She wiped the blood off her face. Hiei came at her from the right side- but she made no attempt to dodge.

_'__Hn. Why isn't she moving?'_

* * *

Blood splattered across the ring.

Hiei stared at Akane- eyes wide in shock. She held Hiei's blade in her hand. She ignored the pain and tightened her grip around the metal. She slid her hand down the metal, and gripped the hilt. Using as much force as she could she ripped the sword from Hiei's hands- tossing it behind him.

She jumped back a few feet and turned to run to the other side of the ring.

Hiei wouldn't stand for that however. He caught the back for her shirt and brought her back to him. His fist connected with her stomach and she folded over his arm. Blood spurted out from her mouth. She hit the ground hard- the sound reverberating around the forest.

Akane started to pull herself up, her arms wobbling a bit under her weight. She felt a hand grip the back of her shirt- yanking her up. Suddenly she felt her back collide with the bark of a tree. The rough wood bit into her skin, leaving small drops of blood.

Hiei had his katana pressed against her throat. His hand gripped her arm, holding her there. Akane flinched when his hand touched her skin. He smirked, watching pain flit across her features at the heat from his skin.

"Give up, Onna?"

"Get off me before I knee you where the sun doesn't shine" She seethed.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at her as he pushed himself nearer to her body. _Try it._

Akane's lip twitched but she didn't move.

"Your threats are empty- much like to oafs head"

A smile contorted Akane's mouth. She wrapped her arms around the tree trunk and dug her nails in- getting a good grip. She lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around Hiei's midsection and pushed off from the tree.

Hiei toppled back unable to support both his weight and Akane's out of the blue. She pinned him to the ground, his arms above his head. A growl escaped her lips. They parted, revealing her elongated canines.

Shock shown in Hiei's eyes when he realized that she was changing into her demon form.

'_But she doesn't have enough of her demon energy to control it'_

"Hn."

Hiei rolled to the left, pinning Akane in the same position. He got up quickly and landed in the ring. He turned around and saw Akane- she had curled up on the ground. Her hair had bleached to white and she had two pairs of horns sprouting out of the sides of her head, the first turned up and the second down. Her wings were the last to manifest- only as she climbed into the ring. Her wingspan had grown from 8ft. to 12, and the tips of her wings dragged on the ground a bit.

Hiei glared, he'd never thought he'd have to use his Jagan on Akane- she was too weak. He sighed removing the cloth that covered it. Hiei's eyes flashed up to meet Akane's one black one white.

She lunged forward with astonishing speed. Hiei frowned dodging and blocking her punches. All of a sudden he felt his legs swept out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud, his head cracking against the tiles.

Akane's hand was on his throat, clenched slightly. He opened his eyes a second later. He grimaced- having problems breathing. Her grip tightened, cutting off his air supply even more.

Without her noticing he moved his right arm, lining up to punch her in the jaw. As he did so, he summoned fire around it shouting "Fist of the mortal flame".

Akane was flung across the ring- her body landing with a crack. Hiei stood at the other end flexing his hand. He looked up to see Akane standing, breathing hard. Her arms moved up slowly making and 'x' over her chest. Her eyes flashed up to his as she moved her arms quickly out to the sides.

Two crescents of light energy moved at him- he didn't have time to dodge. They sliced into his stomach, leaving a great deal of damage. He fell back coughing up blood.

* * *

Akane fell forward; her arms barley caught her- keeping her from hitting the ring. She shouldn't have used and energy attack she realized- it used up too much of her precious demon energy.

She coughed up blood onto the ring. She moved back into a sitting position- wiping the blood from her mouth. She chanced a look up- to see Hiei in the same position. Only he was also holding a hand to his stomach- which Akane saw was bleeding badly.

Akane got up and moved towards Hiei, but collapsed halfway there. She could feel that she'd broken her right foot and three ribs- but also that one of her vertebra was out of place.

She fought back the urge to scream as pain erupted throughout her body as she returned to human form.

She heard footsteps coming towards her from Hiei's direction.

"Your useless girl"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"I'm not a sack of potatoes you know" She wheezed.

"No- but your about as intelligent as one."

* * *

Akane felt herself fall from Hiei's shoulder and heard him hit the ground a little in front of her.

She winced, pulling herself up from the ground- her arms barley able to push herself up. She focused on ignoring the pain from her chest and spine, while her foot twisted awkwardly under her.

She let out a shuddering breath before stooping down to grab Hiei's arm. Akane looked up and realized she could see the house. Someone would notice them.

"Who's useless now?"

"Urusai" He breathed. She could feel him struggle to free himself of her grip, to walk on his own- but gave up as he ran out of energy.

They emerged from the trees behind the house just as Kurama and Yusuke stepped out the back door- yelling to those inside they'd be back soon.

Yusuke saw the two battered demons first, elbowing Kurama in the side.

"We'll we don't have to go looking for them at least" He mumbled as they ran up to the pair.

Kurama caught Akane as he fell forward and Yusuke got Hiei. Yusuke slung Hiei's arm around his shoulders and started for the house.

"Can you support yourself?" Kurama asked kindly- Akane shook her head no. He slid his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

Both demons laid out in the living room. Hiei on the couch while Akane was on the love seat- due to her being slightly shorter than Hiei. Yukina had finished with Hiei's injuries- none of which were bad. He had his right arm in a splint and his torso and left arm were heavily bandaged. Yukina had instructed him to not move too much so he wouldn't rip his stitches.

Akane was proving a bit more difficult though. Her ankle and spine had been easily fixed- and the quickly healed cut in her side had been completed. Yukina was having some problems with her ribs though.

"It appears as though one of them is pressing against your lung- I can't tell if it's been punctured though" Yukina said- her soft voice soothing Akane's nerves.

She didn't really like to rely on other people to heal her. She wasn't great at it but she could take care of herself if given a little time. But she did appreciate the Ice Maiden's help.

"Just fix it- I'll tell you if anything feels different while you're moving the rib" Akane wheezed. Yukina just nodded and set to work.

Her hand was clenched around Shizuru's for support, but also because she'd nearly broken Yusuke and Kuwabara's.

'_See Ayame? I don't need your fucking help to be powerful- I am on my own'_ She hissed- not waiting for a reply as Hiei's eye's were trained on her.

Kurama finally returned to the room after going to make Hiei and Akane some tea that would stifle their pain.

"This is completely absurd. I asked you to bring her back Hiei- not beat her into submission- You could have _killed_ her! Yes- it appears she did quite a lot of damage on you, but you should know better! Koennma's furious with you two. The amount of demon energy that was released through your little fight has alerted hundreds of demons to our presence. I have no idea what were going to do about this situation." Kurama paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, "When Yukina's finished healing you, Koennma wants to see you Akane"

Kurama turned, leaving the room. A feeling of guilt washed over Akane. She hadn't mean to cause this much harm- she simply wanted her powers back; and she never would have fought Hiei had she not been in such a foul mood- because of Botan no less! Ok- maybe she was lying to herself- she had been itching to fight Hiei again.

"Ouch!" Akane gasped as she felt her last rib snap back into place.

"Gomen, I should have warned you that the last one would hurt." Yukina said sweetly, brushing Akane's bangs back out of her sweaty face. She picked up the tea and handed it to Akane who drank it all in hardly more than one gulp.

"Can I take a shower before I see Koennma?" Akane asked looking at Botan. She could see a small bit of conflict in her bubble gum pink eyes.

"I suppose so- not stinking might make him go easy on you." Botan finally said. Akane launched herself from the couch and ran up stairs to her room. She used her dresser for support- regretting running.

She went to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was simple- black that went about 1/3 of the way down her thighs. The bottom had dark grey, silky ruffles. There were two rows of shiny black buttons running up the front- about 6 in all starting at her hips and going to the top of the bust. It had tank top straps made of black and white vertically striped ribbon- which was knotted to the top of the dress securing it. She grabbed two knee high tights, not noticing that one was black and white striped and the other was simply black.

She jumped into the shower- scrubbing her body thoroughly, to the point where her skin was red. She climbed out and dried off and blow dried her hair. She noticed its length and pulled it back in a high pony tail with a black ribbon. Her bangs slid to the left side of her face covering both eyes partially while the hair in the pony tail hung down in waves.

Akane was dress quickly and ran down the stairs- pulling on a pair of black converses as she did so. Her face was flushed as she approached Botan.

"Ok- I'm ready"

Botan nodded before opening up a pink compact. A portal appeared near the front door and they both walked over to it.

"If she doesn't come back I call her CD's" Yusuke said to Kuwabara- earning him an icy glare before she stepped through the portal.

An overwhelming feeling of being in a whirlpool washed over Akane.

* * *

She stumbled out of the portal in front of Koennma. He had transformed into his teenager form- and he looked pissed.

'_Incase I get out of control I assume' _Akane thought, she walked over to a chair and sat down.

His eyes met hers but he said nothing- Akane held his stare. They sat like that for a few minutes before Akane began fidgeting in her seat. She cracked her knuckles and her neck before finally relenting.

"Well- what the fuck do you want binky breath? I don't think you called me here to have a freaking staring contest" She snapped.

Koennma shuffled the papers on his desk- Akane could tell he was stalling for time, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"What you and Hiei did was idiotic. He's one of my best fighters and you will be once you have all your energy back- I can't have you killing eachother off. I understand there will be tensions, your both very headstrong, but you damn well better find a different way to settle your conflicts. You both put the whole group into a lot of danger- and while there were HUMANS there no less. I'm going to relocate you all- but I'll get into that later once everyone else is here. Now the rest of this is about you."

Akane shifted uncomfortably in her chair, crossing one knee over the other and folding her hands neatly in her lap. She tilted her head back in slight arrogance.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Your demon race- Angel apparitions, due to recent events caused by yourself I need information on your race. Your powers, the type of energy stored, anything you can give me. You could be considered a threat if this reckless behavior continues, we need information in order to subdue you- not kill you. So please Akane- just help us."

Akane could tell it was killing Koenma to be this kind- that he was used to getting his own way. She sighed and looked at the ground mulling over the possibilities. She didn't know everything about her race- she was young only 216 years old.

'_But if you don't tell Koenma they may end up killing you one day…'_ She chewed on her lip. Besides what would the problem be? It's not like they were going to use the information to go and kill all of her kind- they couldn't anyway.

Finally she looked up, Koenma was staring at her intently. She could sense his nervousness and anticipation of her reply. She adjusted herself in the chair again- bringing her legs up into a folded position with her knees resting on the arms of the chair.

"Fine I'll tell you- but I'm only ever saying any of this once. So record it- listen closely I don't care." Koenma nodded once and pressed a button on his desk, a small voice recorded was lowered from the ceiling. Koenma nodded his head at her waiting for her to start.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok guys hopefully your reading this. I'm sorry it took so long to update but this is a LONG ASS CHAPTER 4,250 words. FTW! yeah. Anyway I realized that I haven't been really showing Kuwabara any love so he and Yusuke will be showing up more. It took awhile to write (AKA I had major writers block) I hope you like it- I had fun with it.

I feel like there was more I wanted to say but I can't remember it...also Chapter title= FAIL. that is all.


	10. Chapter 10:YinYang

******Edit: It was brought to my attention via DeathFox 101 that the chapter was 'broken' or you would be alerted but it would not show up. This is an attempt to get it to be shown- I am sorry if I have flooded any inboxes, and I thank Death for bringing this to my attention.**

**A/N:** Ok guys it's been a little over a week so I'll post it now. Been sitting on it for a few days just trying to make sure things are right...I think I like it...idk...I may revise it later. XD It ends all lame cause I'm lame lol. Also! Im finally running my website again (link on my profile page) So go chack it out. I'll be talking about chapters and things I may/may not do with them, replying to rivews (because Im a whore and want rivews), and maybe posting bits of chaptes early ;) . I may write a few short Hiei/Akane lemons and post them there so I'd like it if people could comment on those when I write them so I have ideas for later in teh story. this is a long ass AN and I'm sorryy- but I really hope you all read it. (if you love Hiei you would .)

**I'm a disclaimer telling you Omen owns nothing because she's a retard in summer school for ditching classes. Bot for some reason we allow her ****to own her characters, go figure *shrugs***

**(pretend theres a page break here- my buttons broken. First person to successfully help me with this gets the next chapter a day or two in advance)**

Akane let out a shuddering breath as she tried to calm her nerves. She knew she had to tell Koenma- her and her races survival counted on it. That is unless he was joking about changing his mind on their protection. But she couldn't risk that.

Her hands clutched the arms of the chair and she ground her teeth together. But the details of her race were supposed to be secret. How would she be viewed by the others if they found out? Would they shun her? Would they even go so far as to revoke her status as an angel apparition?

Her tongue ran over her dry lips as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She'd already told Koenma she would. There was no going back on her word now…

"Koenma- before I start promise me just one thing. " Her eyes were glued to the floor, her hair sweeping down and covering her face. Koenma couldn't see but he could sense it in her voice.

She was genuinely afraid.

"Anything Dusk."

"You will not keep this information in your vault. We both know it's not that hard to break into…I want this with someone I know will protect it…I want Kurama to have it."

Koenma's eye brows knit together as he considered. He could trust Kurama, and although he hated to admit it- Akane was right. His vault had been broken into multiple times. Information such as this had to be kept safe.

Slowly Koenma nodded leaning back in his chair waiting expectantly for Akane to begin. Once again she took a shuddering breath.

"Ok…as you know I'm an 'angel apparition'. It was a term given to us because of our wings and ability to manipulate light energy. But in addition to light energy we have control over dark energy. Were also often called YinYang demons because of our light/dark personalities.

To each angel apparition is a second personality that contrasts our main personality. Each angel apparition is born either 'light' or 'dark'- this dictates parts of our personalities and what our main energy type is.

Our other personality however is literally that, another person who lives within us and- if given the chance- can take over control of the shared body. They generally have names they've bestowed upon themselves. But not only that they have the opposite power as the 'host' mind.

Each angel apparition has a different relationship with their personality though and their not always the same gender as the 'host'.

In my case I'm the light side with Ayame being my other half- she obviously would excel in the use of dark energy. She does have her 'evil' moment's yes- but in reality were just working as a team to keep ourselves alive. We view eachother as siblings with her being the older. However I have heard of people being friends, or even lovers with their other.

Were able to consciously communicate with eachother- but it requires going into a 'trance' where our body has no one controlling it. We automatically have barriers set up in our minds- to help keep other people from learning our secrets but were able to set up stronger ones when conversing.

When we talk it's just like you and I are now. Not just closing our eyes and seeing blackness- were taken to our others 'room' in our mind.

Were also taken there when our personalities switch, like in Hiei and my first fight. Since she took control of the body I was taken back to where she usually is so I could rest. There are multiple ways that we switch- and not all are consensual. We can willingly switch, like if I were in the forest alone and needed rest I could switch with her so I may sleep and she's watch.

Then there's if I'm knocked out. If I were fighting and was knocked unconscious she could take control to protect us- it's like the before mentioned. So I could sleep she'd take control.

And then there's the final way. If the two conflicting personalities don't get along- or even if they do but the second wants to have control- their wills battle it out. Our minds literally fight for dominance. And the looser is forced to the back of the mind.

But when we trade consciousness there is a price to pay. The other personality stays in control until they are knocked unconscious, fall asleep, or give up their control. It's very risky, you have to be able to completely trust your other- but sometimes the situation demands a switch" Akane stopped as she heard Koenma clear his throat. Her eyes traveled up to his and she nodded once- encouraging him to speak.

"So tell me more of your relation to- Ayame was it? Would you trust her with your body? How easily does she take control? And how many times has she?"

Akane smothered the urge to look shocked. She should have known as soon as Koenma found out about the 'split personalities' he'd want to know more. That he might not even trust her anymore.

"Ayame and I are very close. We bonded as children and she helped me through many things I went through- often telling me the logic behind things and after I was on my own helping me keep us alive and giving me comfort- a friend when I needed one most. I suppose she kept me from becoming blood thirsty and giving into the darkness in every angel apparition's heart- which I will get to later. I trust her as much as you can- someone in control of your body. But I don't usually just let her take over. It's happened…oh- about 6, maybe 7 times?"

"And tell me…the blocks are up always right?"

"Well yes- the basic ones…"

"Do they make her able to hide things from you?"

Akane searched Koenma's face for a hint of what he was getting at but found none. He looked like stone- cold and fearsome.

"Y-yes. Kind of…but she wouldn't be able to hide anything were I to tune into her thoughts and speech…"

Koenma's face seemed to darken a bit and he bit down harder on his pacifier as he motioned for Akane to continue.

"Ok…uhm- where was I? Oh yes. So like I'd said before- each angel apparition has a bit of 'light' or 'dark' in their hearts. It also helps dictate our decisions as you can't be all dark or all light. It's just not possible- there has to be one in the other. However if you make too many decisions in that field- it could slowly swallow you up. And that Koenma- is a very terrifying thing.

All Angel apparitions are 'connected' by a mental link. But it's only after something's happen that you are able to put thoughts out to the other apparitions, communicate one-on-one with certain ones, or block them out. So right now for me- it's like a constant buzz in the back of my mind."

"And what is it you have to do?"

Akane's breathing stopped as she stared at Koenma- her mouth open slightly.

"I-I don't know exactly…just that you either reach 1000 years old- by then your power is enough to control it. Or you conquer your other. I don't know how you'd go about doing that though…I only know about it because Ree- a female was telling us about how she'd "finally won the struggle"."

Akane swallowed hard- her saliva burning her throat.

"Could I get some water?" Akane asked quietly- her words shaky. In fact her body was shaking. She could feel her nervousness; it made her lungs tighten with each breath. A glass was held out to her and she took it- swallowing the liquid in large gulps, which she soon regretted. Her stomach lurched and its contents threatened to come up. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she fought back her panic.

"There are only ever 7 of us at one time. As soon as one dies- a new one is born. But we don't die from old age- and we age very slowly. The process basically stops by the time were in our late teens as that's when our power ceases to increase by itself. The only way we die is by being killed, not getting 'life', or through willing sacrifice. We can use all our power in one move to give up our lives and return life to one person."

"Why 7?"

"We believe it has to do with 7 being a lucky or 'pure' number." At this Akane shrugged- showing she didn't actually know the reasoning.

"And we -like Koorimes- cry tear gems. Although unlike them we aren't asexual. If two angel apparitions become mates it's most likely they will not have an angel apparition for a child- but rather take on the other parent's race. It has been known for them to take 'light' or 'dark' demon qualities though.

The final thing is though- that every hundred years we must take feed on a human life in order to live. I don't know why and I can't exactly ask one of the Ancients. I could track them down through our mental link- but that seems like a lot of work to me, just to find out the answer to something I have to do. I'm sure I'll know one day"

Akane shrugged her shoulders.

'_I don't think I'm in trouble…at least none of the other apparitions have said anything…'_ Akane thought thankfully.

Her gaze lifted to Koenma. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers interlaced. Akane could feel herself grow tense, it had been at least a minute since she'd finished and he had yet to say anything…it had the girl worried.

However when he finally spoke he avoided the topic of what she'd just told him.

"Very good Akane. This information will prove to be valuable. Now I'm going to call the boys in to discuss Hiei's and your punishment. As well as tell you where you're being relocated temporarily.

"Wait-Koenma. I have one question for you."

Koenma's hand was poised above a switch on his desk that Akane assumed would call the others in. she took his silence as a confirmation that she was supposed to go on.

"When I was captured 211 years ago…Did you get Lily and Jinx?" Her voice was small and soft. She didn't need to say what she meant by 'gat' they both knew what she meant- what would have happened if they'd been captured.

Koenma paused before shaking his head no.

"I'm sorry Akane- I have no idea where they are or if their even still alive." He saw a look of both joy and anguish wash over Akane's features at the news. She was happy that they hadn't been killed that day- but suddenly a heavy weight fell on her shoulders as she realized she'd said she'd find them. Would they even remember her? And how the hell could she find them? She was sure Koenma wouldn't allow her to go to demon world to find them- where would she begin looking anyway?

Akane's thoughts clouded her ability to hear as she leapt about a foot straight into the air as she heard Kuwabara sit next to her.

"You looked sad sitting by yourself so I decided to sit by you instead of Urimeshi" Kuwabara said grinning.

"Is that the real reason? Or did Koenma and Kurama ask you to so Hiei and I won't be able to get near eachother?

The smile dropped from Kuwabara's face as he realized he was caught, but was quickly replaced as he slung his arm around her- successfully smothering her in his chest.

"Yeah- but it's not the only reason- you one of my buddies!" the red headed boy exclaimed as Akane let out a small laugh. When he finally released her she looked up at him- finally seeing why Yukina liked him so much.

"Thanks Kuwabara- I needed that"

The two directed their attention at Koenma who was glaring at them from his toddler form.

"As I was saying," he began- shooting pointed looks at Akane and Kuwabara who looked away innocently, "I'm sending you five to human world for now because Hiei and Akane managed to put off enough energy to draw demons for miles around. You'll be living with Genkai while we attempt to clear out most of the forest. You will ALL be required to attend school while there." This time it was Yusuke and Hiei's turns to get the death glare.

"Uhm Koenma…what's school?" Akane asked fidgeting with the hem of her dress- only to stop when Kurama lightly hit her hand.

"It's where humans go during the day to learn things they need to survive in their society. You will be going to the high school along with Hiei and Kurama."

Akane nodded while poking Kurama discreetly in the side. She watched him out of the corner of her eye in triumph as he bit his lip to stifle a laugh.

"Good then. I'll be sending you on small missions as well- but I'll give you tonight to get acquainted with Genkai and your home in the human world." And with that being said he opened a portal for them to the forest around Genkais house.


	11. Chapter 11: This is Not my Home

**A/N:**Kill me now I'm so sorry its taken so long. So I'll shut up and get to the chapter so i'm not murdered. Made it real long this time to try and make up for how awful I am.

**Disclaimer:**With as shitty an author as Marissa is we don't know why we let her own her characters and idea anymore. But it's a good thing she still doesn't own the YYh franchise.

Akane stood at the bottom of a mountain of stairs with the four boys. Her bag of things slid from her shoulder and she fell to the ground, eyes tearing up.

"Please…please tell me that we don't have to walk up that" She mumbled with her face smashed into the ground. She heard Kurama laugh while Yusuke and Kuwabara let out exasperated sighs.

"Oh trust me- we have to walk up it. EVERY DAMN TIME" Yusuke exploded glaring up the stairs to what Akane assumed would be the house. She felt herself being picked up by the back of her dress and looked up at Kuwabara.

"it's ok- if you get tired of walking up the stairs I could carry you. In fact- let me take this" Kuwabara proceeded to lift up her bag- much to Akane's displeasure.

"Kuwabara it's fine- I can take my own bag up" Akane said trying to get it back from the red haired boy- who was more than a foot taller than her. However he easily trumped her by holding the bag above his head saying, "A lady shouldn't have to carry such a heavy bag!" To which Akane argued that she wasn't a lady- but rather a blood thirsty demon.

Akane glowered at him but realized it was futile to fight him over it- especially when they had such a large walk ahead of them.

"Fine- but don't cry like a bitch when it gets to heavy" Akane said starting up the stairs.

* * *

Akane let out a deep sigh and felt o the ground on the landing. Her heart thudded in her chest- and beads of sweat appeared on her brow. The four boys stood around her looking up at the top of the stairs as Akane lay down.

"This is ridiculous, who has stairs this high?" Akane questioned closing her eyes and enjoying the coolness of the stone beneath her head. "And why is the human world so hot? It seemed like the demon world was cooler than this!"

"It's all the pollution- we have less pollution in the demon world than we have here in the human world." Kurama said scratching the back of his head and looking towards the top of the stair case.

"Come on Akane! How long are you going to rest? We've barely made it half way up and you stop at every landing." Yusuke complained.

"Urimeshi! She's a delicate lady and if she wants to rest you'd better let her" Kuwabara growled at Yusuke who looked irritated.

"It's ok. I'm ready to go now. I'm just not used to the low altitude here yet. Or the heat." Akane stood up and brushed herself off before starting up the next flight of stairs. As she walked she couldn't help but wonder about her little talk with Koennma. What did the other apparitions think? They hadn't said anything about it- she was positive. She'd been listening intently to the buzz in her mind.

And not only did she worry about that but about her fight with Hiei. They were both mostly ok- Yukina had healed them as best she could so she only had a few scratches and bruises to show for the struggle she and the fire demon had. She knew she was on thin ice with Koennma. He'd barely wanted her help in the first place- though he knew he needed it. If she made too many mistakes he could put restrictions on her power, track her, and make her life a living hell.

Not thinking as she walked Akane felt her foot catch on a stair. The feeling of anti gravity took over as she tumbled forward. Right as she thought her face was sure to smash into the ground she felt herself being caught around her arms.

The grip made her flesh heat up to a numbing sensation. She could feel it flow along her arms, up to her shoulders. It went both up her neck and down her back to her toes. It stopped her breath and she immediately knew who it was. Her mind stopped working- went blank and it was like her entire vocabulary was wiped from her mind.

"Hiei" she whispered.

Her righted her and she swung around to face him- her fist connecting with his face. As soon as she did it she could feel shock set in. She hadn't meant to punch him- but rather smack him. But there wasn't anything she could do about it now and she might as well roll with she she'd done.

"Don't. touch me." She growled out. It seemed convincing enough to her- in fact even for that moment she convinced herself that she didn't want him near her. That she wanted him to disappear. Which is what she knew she should feel- should think.

A smirk played its way across her lips however at the surprised look on his face. She could tell it wasn't what he was thinking would happen- not by far. The look of shock dissipated from his face and he glared at her- brushing past and saying, "Hn, fine. But so you know- I'll get you back for that".

Akane swallowed the lump in her throat. She sincerely hoped he didn't mean another fight- she knew she'd barely survived the last one and only because Ayame had taken over. She felt Kurama place his hand on her shoulder.

"Just one more flight before were there.

* * *

Akane collapsed onto the ground under a tree in the courtyard of what she assumed was this "Genkai's" home. Her throat felt like there was a steel knife stuck in it. She knew the work out was nothing compared to the one she got when fighting Hiei, and yet she was completely wiped out. She figured it had to do with her still being incredibly weak and exhausted from the fight.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara grouped together in the center of the courtyard while Yusuke went about shouting for the old bitch to come out.

A small smile slid across her lips as she put her head back and closed her eyes. She loved how each one had their own distinct personality- Yusuke especially. They were all so vibrant and full of life. And not only that- they were all so close. They were more like family to each other than anything else.

'_Just like Jinx, Lily and I __used__ to be…' _It suddenly felt like time had stopped to Akane as she was pulled back into her mind.

They were spread haphazardly around the room. Akane laying on the ground with her legs up on a chair, Lily in a window sill, and Jinx simply spread eagled on the floor. They'd just gotten back from a raid on an old tomb. It had been fairly successful. The main artifact they'd been after wasn't there- but Akane wasn't completely surprised. They'd found quite a bit of stuff though- enough to keep them moving for awhile.

Akane knew she'd have to track down that particular item though. She needed it. Wanted it, felt compelled to own it.

Looking from Lilly to Jinx, she felt a warming in her chest. _'my family…'_her thoughts echoed. In the blackness of her mind she could hear a scoff come from Ayame but she quickly broke the link between them.

Sure she knew they might someday betray her, that they might not think of her the same way, that they weren't blood related. But she couldn't help it. She'd only had a real family for about half of her life. Then they came along. Dusk knew it was dangerous for them to get this close- especially in this profession. But she needed someone, and they were there.

She thought of Lilly's smiling face, her long pink hair flowing around her- her bright blue eyes lighting up. She she turned her lightly tanned skin glowed in the rising sunlight.

Jinx came to mind next. Her short dark brown hair and obsidian eyes seemed stern- but if you knew her you'd see the playfulness dancing behind them. Her skin was darker- more of an olive tone.

Looking at the group you'd never imagine them together. Lilly who wore dresses, jinx in pants and tee-shirts only, and Dusk- with her chest bindings, occasional shirts, and baggy pants.

* * *

Akane opened her eyes as she heard one of the doors slide open. She stood up and joined the three remaining boys as a small figure stepped out into the fading sunlight.

She was small- even by Akane's standards. Her hair was a dull pink and wavy. Her skin now old and wrinkled and she wore simple fighting clothes.

She looked fragile to Akane who wondered if they were to protect her while they were there. She leaned over to Kurama and motioned for him to lean down.

"Are we supposed to live with her? She doesn't look like she'd be able to survive if Hiei and I got in another fight- let alone if a demon attacked…" She whispered not moving her eyes from the woman who seemed to be surveying them.

As the words left her lips Genkai looked at Akane and let out a sort of snort before running at her. Akane's eyes widened in shock as the woman got to her in a matter of seconds. She fell back- mouth slightly agape. As Genkai lifted her up and threw her up into a tree.

Akane's torso connected with a branch rather roughly and knocked the wind out of her lings as she hung there limply.

"Think I'm so weak now girlie?" She asked- her voice rough. Akane couldn't say or do anything except shake her head no.

"So which nitwit was it that got you all sent here" Genkai growled out looking at all of them but settling on Yusuke.

"Why are you looking at me you old hag? It was them!" Yusuke shouted pointing at Hiei and Akane- who was now trying to successfully get out of the tree.

"way to throw us under the bus Yusuke…" Akane said kicking her legs wildly as she tried to drop from the tree- only to land flat on her ass.

"You two have early training tomorrow then. Be up and out here at 4 am" she growled at them before facing the majority of the group.

"I'll show you to your rooms…" She promptly turned and began walking inside while the five scrambled for their bags to follow her.

* * *

Akane lay down on what was now her bed. It wasn't as soft as the one at the home in demon world but it would make due. Her room was a plain tatami room- only having her bed, a night table and lamp, a desk , a dresser, a closet and a small bathroom. However there was one thing she loved about the room. It was at the back of the house and had a north facing window.

She found she loved north facing windows. They didn't let in a whole lot of like but the light they did let in was the best.

Her bags sat at the foot of her bed- untouched for the full hour she'd been there. She couldn't bring herself to unpack them. She knew it was her new home but it didn't feel like it yet. And until it did she wouldn't touch them.

Kurama was in this hallway with her- to keep track of her she assumed- along with Genkai further down at the beginning of the hall. On the other side of the house Yusuke was in the room he stayed in while he was being trained by Genkai along with Hiei and Kuwabara.

She knew she and Hiei were being separated on purpose. They didn't want to risk another fight. But Akane knew there wouldn't be another for awhile. They'd wanted to test each other's power and they had. Hiei had won fairly. He was the stronger of the two and this was acceptable to him.

Akane however knew she needed to train. Knew she needed to work on her skills and get up to her full power. Then she and Hiei would fight again, to see who was really the stronger. But she wasn't going to embarrass herself just yet. Besides the only fighting they would be doing would be Hiei training her and verbally.

A knock came on the door and Akane sat up. Kurama pushed it open lightly; the light in the hallway gave him a faint glow and hid his face from her view.

"We got carry out, so the food will be here soon. Come wash up for dinner." He said opening the door wider for her to exit into the hall.

She felt slightly uncomfortable having to slide past Kurama in the hallway cramped with the rest of their things.

She quickly washed her hands and walked into the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets for a glass and upon finding one she filled it with water.

Leaning on the counter by Kurama while he pulled out plates and utensils for everyone she mused about how things would be here. She glanced over and grabbed the plates from him before he could say anything and walked out to the table. She set them down just as Kurama came rushing out.

She gave him a quizzical look, "What? Did you think I was going to beat someones skull in with them?" Kurama gave her a sheepish look- showing he was thinking something like that.

Just as Akane and Kurama sat down Yusuke came bursting in holding three cardboard boxed above his head.

"Uhm…what is that?" Akane asked as she saw the grease soaking through the box- giving it a disgusted look.

"PIZZA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same time.

"We didn't ask for it in stereo dimwit. Now put the pizza on the table so we can all get some" Genkai said kneeling down next to Akane.

* * *

By 10 o'clock Akane was in bed staring blankly at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Not here. It was to quiet and to…_human_ smelling. With a sigh she threw her covers off her and walked over to her door. She pulled down a large black cotton jacket. It came down past her checkered sleep shorts and covered her arms past her hands.

Rolling up her sleeves and pulling on a pair of socks she went to her window and carefully slid it open. She climbed up and jumped down silently. Quickly and quietly she ran into the forest.

As she ran she stumbled. The bushes branches were leaving cuts and scrapes on her legs. She slowed to a stop and looked at her cut up legs.

"Shit…" she whispered and was about to try and clean them when she heard movement behind her. Slowly she stood up. Bracing herself she took off at lightning speed. She felt the cuts become deeper lacerations, felt sharp sticks and stones under her feet. She could hear the person behind hers' breath, hear their heart beat and footsteps a good 100ft. behind her

He wasn't gaining on her but he wasn't falling behind either. Akane could tell he was toying with her- and she hated it. She took in bigger breaths of air and pushed herself forward, pushed herself to go faster. She knew her current speed was already gaining to that of Hiei's. She could only hope the person lost track of her movements.

To aid this she began dodging in and out of trees. Her legs were now numb with pain and she could feel the blood dripping down them. Looking forward she saw nothing that would pose a threat. Risking a quick glance back she saw no one. Nor did she hear anything that might suggest someone had just been there. It took all of her power not to stop running, not to slow down for a breath. She knew if she did someone might be waiting for her. That it would be better to wait until she found a clearing of some sort.

She could use her wings there if needed. She looked up and realized she couldn't see the moon or stars from here- that she had no idea how long she'd been running. She assumed it had been at least an hour based on her levels of exhaustion.

* * *

Akane slowed to a stop. No matter what she told herself she couldn't keep going. It had been a good two hours since she entered the forest and she was completely wiped out. She hadn't heard anything that would suggest someone was following her for at least 30 minutes. She settled into a root of a tree and leaned her head back. A cool breeze swept over her- cooling down her sopping body. She felt her breathing slow and the aching in her legs subsided to a dull throb. Slowly she opened her eyes and inspected her legs.

They weren't as bad as she'd first imagined- only a few really deep cuts- the rest had already clotted. She then looked at her jacket and to her surprise there weren't any noticeable rips.

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet again and stretched her arms and legs. She could see the end of the forest; maybe 500ft ahead and she took off for it.

She climbed the one hill standing in her way and her mouth opened. Just in front of her was an amazingly beautiful pond. And not only that- the flow of spirit energy around her made her energy levels rise- she felt almost like new.

She walked to the edge of the pond and pulled off her socks- revealing bruised feet- and stuck them in the cool water. She felt the water coming up and down the shore over her battered feet. Laying back she closed her eyes against the dark night sky.

She felt herself drifting off into sleep but resisted the urge, instead hovering halfway in between consciousness and sleep. Her mind drifted from subject to subject, image to image. It relaxed her to be alone with her thoughts- not always trying to be quiet or discreet so the telepath would know.

'_Akane, MOVE'_Came an urgent push from the back of her mind. Akane's eyes flew open and she rolled to the right and up to a standing position.

As soon as she was on her feet she took a fighting stance. Her eyebrows knit together and she felt the demon energy in her pushing to come out- to break out and envelop her in her full power- instead of relying on her angel energy. A demonic roar rumbled in her throat and ripped its way from between her teeth.

At first she didn't recognize the person standing in front of her- the hair seemed different than it used to be, her eyes seemed duller- less life filled. And her face. It seemed older yes- but there was something else there. Like the years had been longer- harder on her.

It took Akane a full minute to recognize the girl as Lilly.

Her hair was still the vibrant pink but it was a bit shorter now. Rather than reaching her butt it went to her mid back. Her eyes were now a dull blue- but Akane could see the spark behind them.

Neither girl said anything as they stood in silence. She could tell Lilly was taking in how different she herself looked. Her hair was shorter than it had been back then reaching only her shoulders, it was a bit of a darker red with black lowlights and lighter red high lights. Her eyes were Still the same crystalline blue they turned when she wasn't at full power. Akane suddenly felt the weight she'd put on form not constantly exercising.

Slowly though- Akane's vision began to blur and instead of seeing Lilly standing in front of her it was Genkai.

The short woman had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed at Akane.

"What do you think you're doing out here dimwit?" her voice came out rough and choked.

Akane couldn't think of anything to say, her mind raced for a reason but she could only come up with one, and she hoped it would be satisfactory.

"I don't like being tied down. Which I feel is going to happen here. I'm just showing you from the start I won't just be passive and do everything you tell me to do. That I do have my own agenda to attend to." Akane waited to be thrown into a tree or at least insulted but the short- pink haired woman didn't do either. Instead she just made a Hiei like noise and walked off saying.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed. And don't forget, we have training in 3 hours."

It took a second for it to register to Akane that they had training in 3 hours- when it took her a good 2 hours to get through the forest. And that was before her legs and feet hurt. Not to mention she depleted her energy.

"fuck" she whispered before taking off at a run straight for the house, on her way she passed Genkai- who she could swear was laughing

* * *

Akane made it to the house after a good 2 and a half hours of running. She felt herself fall forward and hit the ground- her legs seemed to be broken and her lungs were barely supplying her with enough air.

'_just through the window…'_She thought as darkness crept in around the edges of her vision.

Akane vaguely felt her body being lifted up and carried. The swaying motion of the person walking eased her into sleep. She felt warm blankets easing around her and covering her up and softness under her head as she left the persons arms. Curling into a tight ball for warmth she finally fell into a true sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**:D Hope you guys like the chappie and again sorry for taking so long to upload but school's started and I have a tone of AP and concurrent enrollment so I'm swamped. and hey- isn't getting the chapters so irregularly like an Easter egg? *shot*


	12. NOTICE

Hello all, this is just a quick update I'm adding to all my stories (So sorry if your getting this multiple times). I'm just letting you all know I will be creating a new account and re-writing many of my stories. I'll keep them much the same, just changing things, especially as I've gotten better at writing.

I should be able to update more regularly as well as I am not attending online school again.

My new account will be alivingrequiem and it will be put up on Wednesday next week, you can contact me at dratsab(at sign)yahoo(.)com or alivingrequiem(at sign)gmail(.)com

I hope you all get this message and move over to my new account, I will be deleting this one in one week from now (Wednesday)


End file.
